Misunderstandings
by The Silent Assassin HB
Summary: After a horrible accident Courtney's life has taken a turn for the worst. Will Duncan be able to make things right and sort out this huge misunderstanding, or will his CIT find comfort in the arms of another? Courtney's POV.
1. The Effects of Hair Gel

Chapter 1: The effects of hair gel

It was another fabulous morning in the beautiful campgrounds of Wawanakwa, if you were a fish. It had started raining late last night and had continued that morning. I woke up and smiled. I loved the sound of rain. I hopped out of bed and walked over to where my last cabin mate, Bridgette, was still asleep.

"Wake up," I whispered shaking her gently. "Come on Bridgette wake up! Breakfast is going to start with out you." Bridgette mumbled something and pulled the covers over her head. "Fine. If that's how you want to play it." I looked out side to see rain coming down hard, and yet Chris was still out there with a jacket and an umbrella with an air horn in his hand. Just as he was about to pull the trigger I called him over.

Chris walked hastily over to the Bass cabin and shook his dripping hair in front of me. "What is it Courtney?" He asked slightly irritated. He kept messing with his hair and I knew how much he hated rain since it messed up. "Why don't you let me wake every one up? You could go uhh, fix your hair if you want." Chris sighed sadly. "I would if I could but I'm all out of my special water proof hair gel! My hairs going to be all wet and nasty until we get a new shipment tomorrow." He whined like a little kid who had lost his favorite toy. "I have some of that kind of hair gel. Want to borrow some?" Chris' eyes lit up happily. "You would do that for me?" "Well sure. I hate it when my hair gets like that to. Be right back." I quickly walked back into the cabin and grabbed the hair gel out of my bag. I walked back out and handed it to Chris. He was so happy it looked like he was about to cry. "Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me. I owe ya one!" he said as he put the umbrella back over his head after tossing me the air horn and was about to make a mad dash for his trailer.

"Wait, Chris. Why aren't you using the speakers instead of standing out in the rain?" Chris shook his hair again sending tiny drops of water flying everywhere. "The rain fried them. I have no idea when they will be fixed." With out another word he ran out from under the roof of the cabins. I shook my head at him, a faint smile on my lips. 'Chris and his hair'. I thought to myself. I walked back into the cabin and tried one last time to get Bridgette out of bed. Again she didn't budge.

"Fine. Sorry about this but you asked for it!" I plugged one ear with my finger while the other pulled the trigger on the horn. I was surprised at how loud it was and instantly felt guilty when Bridgette's head shot up and hit the bunk above her.

"Ow! What the heck Courtney?! She yelled rubbing her head.

"Sorry! It's just that you wouldn't-" I stopped as I looked closely at Bridgette and bit my bottom lip trying to hold back my laughter.

"What?" she asked. I bit my lip even harder and tears started to brim my eyes.

"What all ready?!"

"Your hair…" I said barely letting a giggle out.

"What about it?" I handed her a mirror and she all most dropped it when she saw her reflection. "What the!" Bridgette's hair was incredibly… poofy. It stood strait up all together and I reminded me of an afro… on a poodle. At this point I couldn't hold back my laughter any more. I started cracking up and had to lean against the wall for support.

"Its not funny!" she yelled. I laughed even harder. Bridgette scowled at me but eventually gave up and began to laugh along. After we both calmed down and caught our breath Bridgette stood up and sighed. "This happens every time it rains, it makes it so full of static I could turn on a light bulb by touching it."

"How can rain create static for your hair? Wouldn't that mean there would be LESS static?"

"How should I know? This has happened every time it rains since I was, what? Four I think."

"Well that sure is weird. Anyways I need to wake up the others. See you later." Bridgette waved good bye as I stepped out side and went next door to the boys side. I opened their door and pulled the trigger again. Thankfully no one hit their heads, all though Harold fell out of his bed. Duncan looked up at me from his bed and smiled that cocky smile he all ways gave me. At first I had hated it but now it seemed kinda cute. "Morning Sunshine. Nice jammies." I looked down and noticed I was still in my pink silk pajama pants with matching pink silk shirt with thin straps. I blushed and hoped no one else noticed. "Ya well… just get up." I was about to run out of the cabin when Duncan started to speak again.

"Ah, I'm to tired to get up. You're going to have to help me get out of bed. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. I walked over to his bed, grabbing his hand and pulled him up. He stood next to me smiling. "Thanks Princess… what is that on your arm?" he pointed to the top of my left arm. I looked down and felt dread creep over me. "Is that… a tattoo?" he said barley containing his laughter.

"Uh ya… what of it?" I said putting a hand over my tattoo of a snake with a rose in its mouth.

"Nothing. Just that I never expected someone like you would have a tattoo, especially one like that. Looks like the Princess does have a dark side. How come I've never seen it before?"

"Well first of all I DON'T have a dark side. Second my sleeve has always covered it. Duh." I said making a stupid face and letting my tongue hang out.

"So when did you get a tattoo?" he asked obviously entertaining himself.

"None of your business, all right?" I said starting to get irritated. "Look I have to go, I'm doing Chris a little favor right now."

Duncan looked a confused but then quickly asked "What favor?"

"Again, none of your business."

He shrugged. "All right then, meet you at breakfast Princess," he said winking. I rolled my eyes, clearly irritated now.

"Ya well, maybe you will maybe you wont." With that I backed out quickly and went back into the girls side, leaving Duncan with a confused look again. 'I wonder what she could be doing for Chris'. He thought. But he shrugged off the thought and got dressed for the day.

Bridgette was all ready dressed when I came back and had miraculously fixed her hair. She asked what was wrong when she saw how red my face was.

"I just walked in the boys cabin looking like this," I motioned to my pajamas.

"Oh that's not very bad. At least you weren't wearing anything totally embarrassing. I think you pajamas are cute."

"He also noticed my tattoo…"

"Oh, well… that is pretty bad. But I'm sure Duncan has lots of tattoos."

I felt reassured and nodded towards her. "Thanks Bridgette. I'll go get the Gofers up. But this time I wont go in their cabins." I ran outside all the way to the Gofers cabins. I sounded the wake up call one more time before running back to my cabin, shaking off as much water as possible before entering. Inside I quickly changed into my normal outfit. We hung around the cabin for about an hour talking before we figured it was late enough for breakfast. I quickly slipped on a sweater, pulling its hood tight over my head. "Hey," Bridgette said from the door. "Race you to the mess hall!" I smiled at her. "Your on! Ready, set, GO!" We ran out the door and headed for the mess hall. The rain had begun to light up but the ground was still muddy and slippery, but we made it there without injury.

"Ha! I won!" I said as I ran in to the mess hall. Bridgette came in panting beside me.

"You sure were fast," she said. Chef was behind the counter and he clapped a bit for me. I bowed and took a seat on the Bass table. Bridgette sat next to me. "So why were you so embarrassed when you walked into the cabin in your pajamas? They really aren't that bad, neither is your tattoo. I blushed again as I remembered seeing Duncan smile at me and comment on my PJs and tattoo. Bridgette thought for a while before saying, "Is it because Duncan was there?" now I could tell my face was totally red. "It is! Come on Courtney I'm tired of hearing you denying you like him, admit it!"

"Ok."

"Don't give me that! Wait, what?

"I said ok. I think I can admit it now… I think he IS starting to grow on me a bit." I smiled to my self happily. Bridgette's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe I had actually admitted what I had denied for so long. She let out a high-pitched squeal, like the ones Sadie and Katie all ways did.

"Oh Courtney I knew it! I'm so proud of you!" she said giving me a quick hug. I was surprised at how much this ment to her. At that point the others had started to come in. No one else heard their little conversation, except Chef who stood by smiling evilly taking notes, and I got in line with Bridgette. I was behind her and before Heather. I made a face when Chef dumped some kind of green goop on Bridgette's plate in front of me and when it was my turn I prepared for the worst, but I was not prepared for what happened next. Chef gave me the best looking food I'd seen in weeks, a whole breakfast buffet to! He gave me eggs; sausages, bacon, pancakes, hash browns, waffles, orange juice, and he even gave me a nice looking cup cake for breakfast dessert. I stared at my plate in awe, as did every one else around me.

"What?! That is so not fair. Why does she suddenly get all the good stuff?!" Heather complained beside me. Suddenly Chris walked in. "Because Courtney here did me the nicest favor this morning, and for that she can eat like this for the rest of the competition!" every ones mouth dropped, except mine which dropped even lower.

"But… but Chris all I did was give you some hair gel."

"You saved my hair, there for you saved me. My hair is everything to me you know. I said I owed you one so this is how I repay you."

"For the rest of the competition?"

"That's right!" I couldn't believe my ears. Suddenly I was over come by happiness.

"Wow thanks Chris!" I said as I put my arms around his waist and hugged him, he was too tall for me to reach his neck. Chris' arms flew up in surprise, and then patted my head awkwardly. Every one stared at me with shocked expressions, but no one was as shocked as Duncan. I pulled away from Chris and happily made my way over to where Bridgette was sitting. She to stared at me with her mouth open and her eyes as wide as saucers. Before I sat down I turned around and said, "Oh and thank you to Chef." He just nodded eyes wide and mouth open like every one else. Chris was scratching the back of his neck casually smiling a bit after his nice little hug. 'When is the last time I had a hug anyway?' He asked himself. 'Well that was nice of her. That gel worked great to!' He ran his fingers through his now dry silky smooth hair. He began to whistle to him self as every snapped out of their trance and continued down the line. I knew it was kind of stupid to hug him but I was just so happy when I saw that food after weeks of eating who knows what, I thought I was about to cry. I happily started eating as the others sat around me, staring at my food like a pack of hungry wolves.

"… So what was that all about?" Bridgette asked after a few minutes of poking her goop.

"Oh nothing. Like he said, I did him a little favor this morning." I said happily.

"And just what might that favor have been exactly?" Duncan asked repeated from this morning with out looking up at me.

"I just gave him some hair gel. No big."

"Suuuuuuuurrrrrrre." He replied as coolly as ever.

I put down my fork and glared at him. "And what is that supposed to mean? You just heard him now anyways, he said I had given him hair gel. That's it!"

"Oh nothing," he mimicked. "Just that it seems like you did a lot more than give him some lousy hair gel."

"Oh ya? What do you think I did for him this morning?"

"Lets just say something I don't think you would be very proud of."

I slammed my fist on the table, making it shake. The other Bass members moved all the way to the other end of the table and hid behind it while the Gofers looked worriedly over at us, even Heather. Chef and Chris seemed to have left. "I can't believe you would think that! What kind of person do you think I am?"

"I'm not so sure any more." He glared up at me, his eyes cold and unfeeling. His gaze was so intense and full of hate that I stood up from the table, my eyes starting to fill up with tears.

"Fine, if that's how you feel." I turned around and walked towards the door. Once I reached it I ran outside without looking back. The rain had stopped and the sun was beginning to creep out from under the clouds. I kept running until I went a little passed the campfire pit. I sat down on a large, flat, wet rock. I hid my face in my hands and began to cry.

* * * * *

Meanwhile back at the mess hall Duncan stares blankly at the door Courtney just ran out of. He continues to poke at his food as the Bass team slide back to their original spots. Duncan could feel every ones eyes on him, finally it was too much and he looked up. "What?" he asked stupidly. Every one, even the Gofers and yes even Heather, shook their heads at him. "What!" he asked again. They all sighed in unison and continued poking about their food.

"Maybe I should check on her," Bridgette said after a while. Geoff who sat across from her shook his head. "Nah just give her some time to cool off. That's what she all ways does when they have a fight." Bridgette nodded. "I guess." But inside she felt something was different about this fight, like Courtney would never forgive Duncan for what he had said in front of every one. She also felt that there was something worse yet to come. She didn't know it yet but sadly, she was right. Suddenly Owen popped up staring at the food Courtney left behind. "Do you think she's going to eat that?" Bridgette smacked him on the arm and he retreated to the Gofer table.


	2. Unexpected Events

Back at the edge of the campfire pit Courtney is still crying her eyes out. 'How could he say that to me? And to think I was going to tell him how I felt about him today! I am never speaking to him again!' The tears burned against my face as I thought about Duncan back at the mess hall. I continued crying for about five more minutes when suddenly some one put a hand on my shoulder, which made me flinch. I looked up to see the very last person I expected to see come check on me. Chris. He looked down sympathetically at me. "I saw the whole thing from my trailer," he said as he sat down next to me. I was unsure and scared about how to act around Chris, but I was so mad and up set I didn't care. I rested my head on his shoulder and cried into his chest. He put his arm around me and patted my shoulder comfortingly.

"Why would he say something like that?" I asked after a while. Chris shook his head.

"I don't know but it was really uncalled for. I was only thanking you for that hair gel."

"I know but… I thought he trusted me." I began to cry all over again and Chris continued to pat my shoulder and whisper reassuring things to me.

* * *

Back at the mess hall again every one had long since tossed out their 'food' and waited for Chris to come back and tell them about today's challenge.

"Where could he be?" Gwen asked.

"Probably with his new girl friend," Duncan called. What happened next was amazing. Heather stood from her seat and walked over to the Bass table. She reached down and grabbed Duncan by the collar pulling him up to her height. (He had to bend his knees since he was taller than her) Heather then slapped Duncan right across the face leaving a big red mark.

"YOU IDIOT! HOW CAN YOU BE SO BLIND? COURTNEY OBVIOUSLY LIKES YOU AND EVERYONE HERE KNOWS IT! EVEN LINDSAY KNOWS AND YOU KNOW HOW LINDSAY IS!"

Over at the other table Lindsay was trying to touch her nose with her tongue. "Its true." She said still trying to touch her nose.

"YOU SEE WHAT I MEAN?! SO WHY WOULD COURTNEY WANT TO BE WITH ANYONE ELSE BUT YOU? ESPECIALY CHRIS! I MEAN HES LIKE WHAT? 35? YOU PROBABLY JUST RIPPED OUT HER HEART, TORE IT TO BITS, AND LET IT BLOW AWAY IN THE WIND! AREN'T YOU ALL WAYS FLIRTING WITH HER AND TRYING TO GET HER TO LIKE YOU ANY WAY? SO GO FIND HER AND APOLIGIZE!"

"But…"

"NOW!" Heather slapped him again, let go of him, and watched him run out the door. She stood there panting. Her lungs hurt because of how loud she yelled. She turned around to see every one staring at her, more shocked than when Courtney had hugged Chris. "What… was… that?" Gwen asked.

"What? I couldn't just let him hurt Courtney like that." Heather said while rubbing an arm looking at the ground. Lashawna stood up and walked next to Heather putting a hand on her shoulder. "Girl what you did back there goes against everything we all thought about you. And we are proud of you." Everyone nodded as Heather smiled a little.

"Thanks. So do you think Duncan will find Courtney and beg for forgiveness?"

"Oh he'll find her all right," a new voice said. Everyone turned to see Chef at the door. "But when he does he aint going like what he sees. There sure won't be any forgiveness down there." Before any one could ask Chef what he meant, he motioned for them to follow. They look at each other quizzically and decided to follow him. Chef took them to Chris' trailer which was filled with TVs showing places all around camp. As they gazed at the monitors Harold suddenly shouts, "Look! There is Courtney and… Chris?" every one follows his gaze and gasps at what they see.

"What is she doing?" Dj asked. They saw Courtney crying on Chris' shoulder with his arm around her. Before the campers started shouting their anger Chef began to explain.

"Chris and I came in here after serving breakfast so you guys could have your little 'privacy' or whatever he wanted to call it. We saw the whole thing with Duncan and Courtney and after she ran out crying Chris said he would go comfort her because he felt like this was his entire fault. I was watching the whole time and neither of them have done anything funny, Chris is just trying to make her feel better. When I saw Heather chase Duncan out I saw that he was headed towards where they are right now and decided to warn you all." The campers nodded and watched as Courtney continued to cry on Chris' shoulder.

"Wow… I never thought one person could feel so much pain all at once." Heather said. A small tear ran down her cheek and Gwen decided to go talk to her. 'Heather is just full of surprises today.' She thought to herself.

"So why do you think she's so upset? I mean it was pretty bad what Duncan said to her but this is just… intense. " Trent asked.

"I think I know," Bridgette spook up. All eyes faced hers as she spoke. "Today Courtney told me she was going to tell Duncan how she really felt about him. She finally trusted him enough to tell him and he accuses her of… well… you know… but what I can't figure out is why he's over reacting so much to her little 'hug' with Chris."

"I can answer that," Geoff chipped in. all eyes shifted to him. "Duncan really digs Courtney, he told me so. He is really protective of her and said he would snap any ones neck that came near her because… well that dude really loves Court. He probably got overly jealous when she hugged Chris. I mean I would be to if Bridgette hugged him and I had no idea why."

"Awww, Geoff! That's so sweet." Bridgette said. Geoff scratched his neck just as Chris had done.

"Yah well…"

"Don't look now, but the delinquent is about to stumble upon them," Chef interrupted. Every ones eyes quickly went back to the monitors and held their breath since he was just a few yards away from Chris and Courtney who were on the opposite side of a thick bush. 'What's going to happen?' Bridgette asked herself franticly.

* * *

As Duncan searched for Courtney he thought about what he said to her is the mess hall. 'Why did I say that? I didn't mean it, I was just a little jealous for some reason. I don't know why I did it. Please forgive me Courtney. Please… please… please…' he said this over and over in his head until he heard her crying near by. His heart soared happily as he walked in the direction of the noise. 'I found her! Now I just need to beg for forgiveness like Heather said. I hope she forgives me. I hope we can go back to normally hating each other's guts.' He smiled as that thought crossed his mind. 'Maybe things will even be different! Maybe-' he stopped as he heard some one else's voice. A male's voice. Even worse, Chris' voice. Duncan balled his hands into fists in anger. He crept forward quietly and peered through a dense bush. What he saw on the other side all most made him cry out in anger and sadness. Courtney and Chris were sitting side by side on the rock in front of him, even worse Chris was holding Courtney close as she cried onto his chest. He was stroking her hair telling her it was going to be all right and that she shouldn't cry. 'I was right! She did have a thing going on with Chris!' Duncan couldn't believe it, but the evidence was sitting right in front of him. He had had enough and stepped around the bush where they could both see him.


	3. Pain Of All Kinds

Chapter 3: Pain Of All Kinds

I heard a twig break and looked up from Chris' shoulder. He heard it to and stopped stroking my hair, telling me it would all be ok. As much as I wanted to believe it I didn't. I didn't believe him when he said it was going to be ok, but I stayed with him anyways. Duncan was usually the one I would cry to but I hated him so much right now, so I stayed with Chris. After spending some time talking to Chris I realized he was actually a really nice guy. He was caring, kind, and he listened to me every moment I spent venting my worries to him. Duncan stepped in front of us and glared at both of us with the same icy stare he gave me in the mess hall. I opened my mouth to speak but Chris put his hand up to silence me. He stood up and faced Duncan, standing in the way of him and me with out entirely meaning to.

"You," Duncan said through gritted teeth.

"Me," Chris replied calmly.

"I was right about you both. But why did you do it Courtney? Why did you pick him over me?"

"Look Duncan, give us a chance to explain things to you."

"No! I don't want to hear your lies!"

"Dude, chill, just let me talk,"

"No… you have done ENOUGH!" Duncan shouted the last word as he raised his fist and punched Chris right in the face. There was a horrible crunching sound and he fell to the ground with blood running down his face. I instantly jumped up and grabbed Duncan's arm as he prepared to punch Chris again in the stomach.

"No Duncan! Don't hurt him!" I shouted.

"Get off of me! I'm going to teach this creep a lesson!"

"No! I wont let you hurt him!" I struggled to hold back his arm, the tears still falling from my face. But I didn't cry because of what Duncan had said to me, I cried because I was afraid. 'Duncan is acting crazy, who knows what else he'll do while he's upset? He wouldn't seriously hurt Chris would he?'

"I said get off!" Duncan lifted up his other arm and used it to fling me off oh hm. His strength made me fly back and hit my head on the rock I was sitting on. I hit it hard and instantly blacked out.

* * *

Duncan turned back to Chris but noticed he wasn't on the ground where he left him. 'Where did he go?' Suddenly Chris jumped on Duncan's back and wrapped an arm around Duncan's neck, choking him. Chris loosened his grip a little but still held on firmly. He forced Duncan to the ground and said, "Idiot! What are you doing? Look at what you did to Courtney!" Duncan looked over and saw Courtney lying unconscious on the ground.

"What… what have I done? What happened?"

"Your hurt Courtney that's what you did! Once you're taken care of I'm calling your parole officer to haul you back to juvie! Maybe even Jail!"

"Oh ya? And how do you suppose your going to do that?"

"Like this." Chris pinched a spot on Duncan's neck and he instantly fell over. Once he fell Chef and all the other campers appeared, gasping for breath.

"We came as soon as we saw him raise his fist," Chef said. Bridgette, Gwen, Heather, and Trent had run over to where Courtney laid unconscious. Lindsay had broken down crying and Lashawna was trying to calm her down. Geoff and DJ cautiously walked over to where Duncan lay.

"Is she ok?" Gwen asked barely keeping her voice steady as Trent rubbed her back.

"She had better be ok! This is all my fault. I sent Duncan after her and if she's not ok I will personally kill her." Heather said, tears streaming down her face. Bridgette didn't say anything. She just stared down at her best friend sadly, to choked to speak.

"And what about Duncan? Is he… dead?" DJ asked shakily. Chris shook his head.

"No. I used an ancient Japanese technique to knock him out." They both stared at him. "It helps to be a black belt in times like these." They continued staring at him. "What?" Geoff shook his head quickly.

"Your nose dude. Its just a little… scary." Chris felt his nose and realized that there was blood all over his face.

"Oh this is nothing. It will probably heal up in a few days. I'm mainly worried about Courtney. Duncan threw her pretty hard and she hit her head on the rock." He looked sadly over to where she lay with Bridgette Trent Gwen and Heather by her side.

Bridgette's eyes widened. "He threw her?" Chris nodded. Bridgette now let her tears fall freely. One by one they dropped on her lap as she thought about the mornings events. She pushed away her bad thoughts and focused on her friend. "We should get her to the infirmary," she said to Heather. Gwen had moved somewhere else, for she couldn't stand being next to her injured friend. Trent of coarse followed her. Heather wiped away her tears and tried her best to help Bridgette lift Courtney up, but she was too heavy.

"No, stop. I'll do it." Chris walked over to Bridgette and Heather. He bent down and carefully picked her up. He started walking to the medical tents, but turned around to Chef. "Lock him up some where. Somewhere tight." Chef nodded and slung Duncan over his shoulder. Geoff and Dj went with Chef, Bridgette Heather Gwen and Trent went with Chris, and Lashawna decided to take Lindsay back to Chris' trailer where Owen and Harold would be waiting.

In the medical tents Chris did everything he could to help Courtney. Since it was a head concussion there wasn't much he could do. The only thing left to do was wait.

Chef locked Duncan up in a make shift jail cell as Geoff and Dj looked at their friend sadly. "Why would he do this?" Geoff asked mainly to himself. DJ just shook his head and left the room with Geoff following behind him.

When Lashawna and Lindsay came back they didn't have to tell Harold and Owen what had happened. They had seen everything and were now watching every one. They focused mainly on the camera with Courtney sitting on a bed with everyone around her. There was nothing to do but wait. And wait… and wait… and wait…

* * *

Three days had passed since the incident. Duncan couldn't be taken away until next week so he spent his time in the cell worrying about Courtney. Instead of the normally crappy food, Chef served actual food trying to lift every ones spirits. All though every time the campers saw the decent food they thought of Courtney the day of the incident and all ways looked at the spot where she would have sat at the Bass table. Next they looked over at the corner where Chris usually stood waiting for everyone to be done so he could explain the day's challenge to them. He never left Courtney's side and all of them, even Chef, were confused about his relationship with her. Did Chris love Courtney? He sure acted like it sometimes. But did she love him back? Would she still choose Duncan, even after what he did to her?

On the third day at lunch Chef got a phone call. He went into the room where all the campers picked at their food, just like they did with the disgusting kind. "Chris says Courtney is going to wake up soon." In no time all the campers were rushing to the medical tents.

* * *

Chris hung up the cordless phone and looked down at Courtney's face. It had started to twitch a lot witch signaled that she would wake up soon. In no time at all, all the campers where there glancing at Courtney nervously. Chris smiled as he saw the campers come over just to see Courtney. He turned back to where she lay and watched as she continued to twitch.

* * *

I was dreaming. That or I was dead. I was surrounded by darkness. I heard voices that were too fast and jumbled to make out. Every now and then I would see flashes of the island from my memories. The one I saw most was when I first came to the island and met Gwen and Bridgette and Duncan… and Chris. Chris… I was so confused about what he meant to me. I didn't know what to think, so I didn't think about it at all.

Soon the voices got louder. I could make some of them out. One voice said, "You said she would wake up soon so why isn't she waking up?" I recognized the irritated voice of Heather. I smiled as I remembered who she was. Then another voice came. "Look she's smiling! That's a good sign, right?" 'Bridgette' I thought happily. I felt some ones warm breath next to my face. "Courtney… if you can hear me… open your eyes." I recognized Chris' voice. He sounded so scared and desperate. So I opened my eyes, but something was wrong. Every gasped. The lights were off. I wondered why the lights would be off and why they made it pitch black. "Heather…" I said weekly.

"Right here Ms. Goody-goody." I could tell she was crying.

"And Bridgette and Chris?"

"We are here too," Bridgette said also crying.

"Where's Chris?"

"I'm right beside you, Courtney."

"Where? I can't see you. Why are the lights turned off?"

Gwen was crying so hard she could barely speak. "The lights aren't off Courtney."

"Then why is it so dark? Is it night time?"

"No, it isn't night time," Heather said sadly. "Courtney your… you've…" she couldn't finish her sentence. She got chocked up and began to sob.

"What? What's wrong?" Chris put his hand on my shoulder.

"Courtney… your blind."

* * *

**Und so we have finally arrived at the point of Courtney's accident. I loath this chapter. I feel like such an amature writer whenever I see this. T_T But enough self pity! It's pretty true since this is my first story. Hey, at least I updated faster this time. I totally forgot about this for a while. Please review if you find the energy. This lowly writer would appretiate it. ^_^**


	4. Eyes closed, hearts opened

Chapter 4: Eyes closed, hearts open

I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything. What did they mean I was blind? I sat up in my bed and put my hand in front of my face. All I saw was blackness. I waved my hand around and began to panic. It was true, I really was blind. I couldn't see anything at all. I reached my hand out to the right and felt some one grab it. It was Bridgette. I some how recognized the feel of her hand from the first time we shook hands on the day we came to this cursed island.

"What does it look like?" I whispered.

Bridgette took a deep shaky breath. "I-I'm not really sure… your eyes are just so pale and bright. Like a white blue kind of color." I could feel her trembling.

"What happened? I can barely remember anything."

"Allow me to explain," Chris said. He quickly told me everything about how he had comforted me when I ran away from Duncan, and how I hurt my head so badly I went blind. I could feel the tears gathering in my eyes by the time he finished. I let go of my friend's hand and used it to wipe away the unshed tears before they fell.

"Is the blindness permanent?" I asked.

"It's unpredictable. If you got some eye surgery than maybe…"

"Where is Duncan?" I asked, my voice shaking. Not with sadness, but with anger.

"Don't worry. We got him locked up somewhere."

"I want him to see what he has done to me. I want him to know he has ruined my life."

"No way Court. You just woke up from a three day coma, you need to rest." Chris said as he pushed me back to lie down again. I opened my mouth to argue when Bridgette cut me off.

"It's ok Chris. Gwen and I will take her to him. I think she deserves to talk to him." She said.

"I'm pretty curious about what he'll say to." Gwen mumbled darkly from somewhere on the other side of me.

"Fine. Go." Chris huffed in defeat. I cracked a tiny smile and slid off the bed. The moment I did someone put their hand on my shoulder causing me to flinch.

"Chill, its just Bridgette. Just follow my touch ok?" she said gently. I nodded once and she carefully led me out of the tent and into the campgrounds. Someone else put their hand on my other shoulder and I assumed it was Gwen.

"Hey! I'm coming to." someone called from behind us. I turned my head around out of habit and heard someone's hurried footsteps run up behind me.

"Heather?" Bridgette said wearily. I cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why do _you _want to come?" Gwen sneered.

"I just want to see how Duncan reacts to Courtney's… condition." She answered firmly.

"Yeah right. Actually Heather has been feeling pretty guilty since the accident." Bridgette whispered. My eyes widened in astonishment. Or at least, I think they did. I wasn't even sure if someone could still do that even if they were blind.

"Seriously? Heather? Guilty? Did she hit her head to?" I asked.

"No. She felt guilty I think because she sent Duncan after you a while after you left."

"What?"

"It was pretty amazing. She surprised everyone when she did nothing but mope for the days you were asleep along with Chris. It's a miracle those two actually felt anything for someone who wasn't themselves." Gwen answered.

"Well she can come. I don't really care." I finally answered turning my head back around to stare strait forward. They paused for a minute for one reason or another before we started to slowly make our way back to camp. "Hey, where is Chris? Is he coming to?" I asked after a minute or two of silent walking.

"Oh yeah. He's following but he's a few steps behind us." Heather answered from somewhere in front of me.

"He never left your side you know. Chef had a different person bring him food each day because he wouldn't leave you." Bridgette added.

"I feel so bad for making you all worry." I sighed.

"Don't worry about it. We knew you would be ok. We just didn't know you would…" Bridgette trailed off.

"Go blind?" I finished her sentence for her. Her breathed hitched in her throat and I assume she nodded since she didn't answer. "So was everyone at the medical tents?"

"No. DJ and Geoff are guarding Duncan. They are going to find out what happened along with Duncan, because here we are." Heather stopped me from going any further. I reached forward and felt the doorknob.

"Are you sure you are ready to face him?" Bridgette asked worriedly. I closed my eyes, nodded once, and opened the door. Heather brushed my left arm and Gwen brushed my right arm, guiding me to face the boys. Bridgette shut the door and as she did I heard all three of them yell "Courtney! Your ok!"

I smiled sadly and shook my head, my eyes still closed. "Not completely," I said to them.

"What do you mean? You look fine to me." DJ said happily. It was at that moment I decided to open my eyes. And once I did I heard two people gasp.

"Oh my god! What happened to your eyes?" Geoff asked.

"Why? What's wrong with her eyes?" I heard Duncan ask frantically. Apparently he couldn't see my eyes from where I was standing. So, I turned my head in the general direction of his voice and heard a loud crash making me flinch. "Oh my god… Courtney, what happened?" he asked in amazement.

"I wanted you to see this most of all, Duncan. I wanted to show you what you did to me." I answered with a glare.

"I… I did this to you? How?" he asked. I nodded.

"When you threw me at that rock you made me blind. I wanted you to get a good long look at me before they hauled you off. I wanted you to live with the guilt that you did this to me, that you made me blind, that you ruined my life. I wanted you to know." With out another word I turned around and let my friends guide me out of the cell.

* * *

I woke up the day after confronting Duncan to more blackness and sighed. I carefully felt my way out of my bunk and towards the door to my cabin. As I came out I heard footsteps running towards me. "Courtney! What are you doing up? You could get hurt if you walk around by your self." I frowned as Heather mentioned my blindness. Every one thought I was so helpless now. I was so used to doing things on my own and wasn't used to being helped all the time.

"I got hungry," I said to Heather. She had become something like my personal guardian much to everyone's pure amazement including mine. Wherever I wanted to go she took me there and helped me out with things I couldn't do without sight. Who knew Heather actually cared? It was a week for surprises I guess. Heather and Chris caring in the same day. Heather was constantly worrying over me and sometimes I felt so childish when she was around, but it was quickly over come by thankfulness and gratitude. Heather had become one of my best friends, she and Gwen had even moved into my cabin incase I ever needed something. I smiled and felt tears well up in my eyes when I realized what good friends they were, all ways ready to help when I needed it.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Heather said frantically when she reached me. "I know how much you hate people talking about your blindness. Please don't cry Courtney." I shook my head at her.

"Its not that. I'm just happy I have such wonderful friends like you. Who knew you would end up being like a sister to me?" I imagined Heather smiling back at me, or smirking at least as she tried to keep up her queen bee image.

"Thanks. Oh I all most forgot, Chris said hes going to try to get things back to normal around here." I flinched at the mention of Chris. I still didn't know where he stood in my life. He had been very caring and gentle on the day of the incident, and every now and then he would pop up and check on me. Also every time I heard his name I thought of Duncan. I still didn't know if I cared for him or not. I could never forgive him for what he did to me, but deep down I thought I still felt something for him. Heather didn't notice and continued saying, "he said we would have a challenge today, something about swimming. Gwen asked about you and if you could compete. You should have seen his face, it was so sad and worried but he said you could compete if you wanted to. And if you thought you could of coarse…"

"Well… I guess I'll think about it. In the mean time can you take me to the mess hall?"

"Sure Court." Heather answered as she took my wrist and led me down the steps towards the mess hall. I followed silently, my mind racing. 'Am I really ready for a challenge? Could I even do it because of my blindness? What if we lost and my team voted me off because I was no help any more? I am just a waste of space now anyways.' We reached the mess hall soon and everyone greeted us as we walked in. All their voices came from one place and I imagined both teams sitting at one table talking happily and enjoying each other's company. Bridgette had said something about the walls that usually separated the Bass and the Gofers being torn down after the accident. I smiled and took a seat in between Gwen and Bridgette as Heather sat down across from us.

"I'm guessing Heather told you about what Chris said?" Gwen asked shoving a plate of food in front of me. I nodded and tried to identify what was on my plate. The same things that had been there on the day of the accident. I dug in happily listening to the conversations of others. I noticed Geoff and DJ's voices among them.

"Are DJ and Geoff here?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Yeah. Chef and Chris are guarding Duncan so Geoff and DJ could eat." Bridgette answered. I flinched again and the mention of Chris. Bridgette noticed since her arm was touching mine.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I thought it over one last time before answering.

"I need to talk to Chris. Now." I felt her tense beside me. 'I wonder what she thinks I'm going to see Chris for.' Heather stood from her seat and walked around the table resting her hand on my shoulder. I stood up and heard Bridgette and Gwen get up behind me. I didn't say anything, just followed Heathers touch out the door and across the campgrounds. Once we got to the place Duncan was being held Bridgette poked her head through the door and called,

"Chris, Courtney is here and she wants to talk to you." I heard him stand up from inside the room and walk out to where we were standing. Once he came out I flicked my head to the side signaling for the others to leave. They got the message and reluctantly left me alone with Chris.

"Hey Courtney. How are you?" he asked once the others were out of earshot.

"I'm doing ok, thanks." I answered.

"That's good. I'm glad you're doing ok since the accident." he said as he reached out and took my hand giving it a squeeze. I squeezed his hand back and smiled.

"There's something important I have to say." I said frowning suddenly.

"Me to, but you go first."

"Ok. I have been doing a lot of thinking and… well… I think I should leave the island." I pictured him in my mind. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

"What? Why would you do that?"

"I'm just a burden to my team now… and a burden to you. I'm worthless now and I can't do anything because of my worthless eyes… worthless." I repeated in a whisper. Chris let go of my hand and put both of his on my shoulders.

"Don't you ever say that again Courtney. You will never be worthless, weather your blind or deaf it doesn't matter. Your very special and unique, Duncan was a fool to let someone as precious as you get hurt." I felt tears sting my eyes once more at Chris' kind words. He pulled me in closer and wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back and cried silently into his chest, just as I did the day of the incident six days ago. He stroked my hair and rested his head on mine. After a few minutes in that position I looked up at Chris and asked,

"When will Duncan be leaving?" Chris paused for a moment before replying.

"His parole officer is running late. Instead of tomorrow he will leave in another week or so… sorry."

"Its fine as long as he doesn't come near me." I said narrowing my eyes. "It wont matter anyways. I'm still going to leave the island. Then my friends wont have to worry about me all the time… they can focus on winning once I'm gone, and you can focus on running the show like a great host does." Chris wiped away my tears with his gentle hands.

"It would be even harder to focus with you gone. You mean a lot to me you know?" I smiled and laughed a bit.

"I thought your hair was everything to you." He laughed along with me.

"If only you could see my hair right now. I haven't really been taking care of it because I've been to worried about you." I stopped laughing and got serious again.

"I'm sorry Chris, but this is what I have decided. When will a boat be ready for me?"

"Right now. There is one at the docks all set up for us."

"Us?"

"Yes. This is what I was going to tell you. I have a surprise for you on the main land. We should go now actually."

"Now? As in right now?"

"Yes. That is, if your ready." I thought a moment, and then nodded. "All right. Your things are all ready on the boat. Just give me a sec." With that said he went back inside shutting the door behind him

"Chef!" he called quietly. Chef stood from his chair that was facing Duncan, who was throwing a ball up in the air and catching it. "Courtney and I are leaving now. We ought to be back in like three days so I trust you can handle things on your own?" Chef saluted him while Duncan lost focus when he heard Courtney's name and dropped the ball on his head.

"What do you mean?" Duncan asked. "Where are you and Courtney going?" Chris glanced at Duncan but continued to talk to Chef.

"So like I said, we should be back in a few days. I left a list of some challenges I thought of in my trailer. And keep him under control." He said tilting his head to Duncan who had stood up and was gripping the bars.

"Where are you two going?! Answer me!" he shouted. Chef nodded.

"What do I say to the others when they notice you're gone?" Chris thought for a moment.

"You're a smart guy, to some extent, I'm sure you can come up with an excuse. See you in a few days!"

"Wait!" Duncan called, but Chris was all ready out the door. He banged his head on the bars in front of him. 'Will she ever forgive me?'

* * *

I waited for Chris to come out from the jail cell room when I heard Duncan shouting. "Where are you and Courtney going? Answer me!" he shouted. But soon Chris was standing beside me again.

"Ready to go?" he asked grabbing my hand.

"Ready." He led me towards the dock as Duncan's words echoed in my ears. 'Maybe he really was sorry. Maybe I should give him another chance.' I shook my head forcibly. 'No. I will never forgive him for what he did to me. Never. Who's to say he wont do something worse if I give him the chance?' As Chris helped me onto the boat I realized something. "I forgot so say goodbye to the others! They have no idea I'm leaving." I turned around to get off the boat when my foot caught on some fishing net and I tripped. Chris caught me just in time and helped me regain my balance.

"No time," he said as the boat began to move. I stared strait forward sadly. 'I wish I could have said good-bye to them. I'll probably never see them again.' Just then I heard something in the distance. Chris gently grabbed my shoulders and turned me so I faced the noise. Then he bent down and whispered in my ear. "The whole camp is on the dock waving good bye," he whispered. I could hear what they were saying now. "Goodbye Courtney!" "Take care!" "See you soon!" they all shouted. I smiled happily and put my head on Chris' shoulder. He put his arm around my waist and I stood like that listening and waving as their voices faded into the distance. Once they were completely gone I stretched and yawned. I was surprised at how tired I felt since I had just woken up a few hours ago. 'I was up pretty late last night, thinking.'

"You ought to get some sleep," he said to me. "It's a long ride to the mainland." I nodded and let Chris guide me down into the bottom of the boat where there was a small room waiting for me. I lay down and whispered, "Goodnight Chris," before falling asleep.

Chris smiled down at Courtney and brushed her bangs out of her face. 'She looks so peaceful just lying there.' He thought. "Goodnight… Courtney."

* * *

**This chapter made me... squirm. I don't really know how to describe it. When I was writing it just made me squirm a lot. I took me a while to plan it out and a little longer to type it up. Anyways here it is, chapter 4. I'm terrible at nameing things... Anyvays I vant to take a quick moment to thank those of you who have reviewed my story so far. It's you guys that keep me motivated to finish this! I especially want to thank Amethyst Ocean for that helpfull bit of constructive critisism. It really made me try my best with this chapter, unfortunetly it's still not that good. T_T I know the charactors are extremely OOC but that's kind of the point. Guess I forgot to mention that? Hehe... my bad. ^_^ Thanks to all of you again who have reviewed or faved this story. **


	5. Observation

Chapter 5: Observation

Earlier that day Bridgette, Gwen, and Heather snuck into Chris' trailer after being shooed away by Courtney. "Are you sure we should be doing this?" Bridgette asked wearily.

"Oh ya. There's no way I'm letting Chris be alone with Courtney without us knowing what they are up to." Heather replied, a hint of her old evilness sparkling in her eyes.

"Don't you trust Courtney?" Gwen asked.

"Oh of coarse I trust her! Its Chris I don't trust."

"What do you think he would do if they were alone?" Bridgette asked shocked.

"Probably nothing, but you can never be to careful." Heather replied as she switched on the monitors. After a minute of scanning the screens, Gwen found a monitor that showed Chris and Courtney. She put it on the big screen and turned up the volume. "I think I should leave the island," they heard Courtney say. They gasped and continued watching as Courtney told Chris about being worthless, and Chris saying that's she's not worthless and the she means everything to him. They watched in shocked silence as Chris hugged Courtney, and she hugged him back. 'Wow. Maybe he really does have feelings for Courtney.' Bridgette thought. 'But does she have feelings for him back?' The two whispered something that Bridgette couldn't hear and soon Chris entered the jail room.

"Looks like that's it. She we go back now?" She asked.

"No, wait! Looks like Chris is coming back out." Gwen said. He did come out and stood by Courtney.

"Ready to go?" he asked. Courtney nodded and they left the screens view, hand in hand. Without stopping to see if they were headed, Gwen Bridgette and Heather ran out of the trailer and down to the docks.

"Wait!" Bridgette suddenly shouted coming to a sliding to a halt as they passed the cabins. The others stopped to.

"What? Come on we got to hurry if we want to beat them to the boats! Maybe we can talk some sense into Courtney." Gwen called frantically.

Bridgette shook her head. "There nothing we can do now. Once Courtney's sets her mind to something there's no stopping her. We should tell the others she's leaving." Heather and Gwen glanced at each other sadly before following Bridgette back up to the cabins.

"I'll get the Bass, you get the Gofers." Bridgette said to Heather.

"So I guess I'll wait here." Gwen said. They nodded and ran off to find the other campers. Heather found Lindsay and LeShawna playing a game of cards outside the Gofer cabin while Trent played his guitar nearby. She slowed down and panted at the steps.

"What's up Heather?" LeShawna asked looking up from her cards. "Something wrong?" she added after seeing Heathers frantic look.

"It's… it's C-Courtney," she panted. Lindsay threw down her cards and Trent immediately stopped playing.

"What happened? Is she hurt?" Trent asked walking over to where Lindsay and LeShawna had stood up.

"N-no. She's… leaving," Heather continued, still trying to catch her breath.

"What? What do you mean she's leaving?" Lindsay asked, her eyes wide.

"She thinks she's worthless and that she's a burden to every one. I'll explain more later but right now you need to get down to the docks as fast as you can to say goodbye. Tell everyone you see as you go down." All three of them nodded and ran down towards the docks.

Bridgette found Geoff DJ and Harold messing around while Owen sat under a tree eating a bag of marshmallows.

"Something wrong Bridge?" Geoff asked when she came running up to them panting.

"Courtney… docks… boat…" Bridgette panted. She didn't need to say anymore. They all stood up and ran towards the docks. Bridgette groaned and followed after them.

All of the campers had caught up and were racing towards the docks together. They arrived right when the boat was all ready a good distance from the island.

"Were to late!" Harold shouted sadly. Bridgette shook her head sadly and yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Goodbye Courtney! You're one of the best friends I've ever had! I hope I see you again soon!" She yelled waving in the direction of the boat. 'Please let her hear me.' She silently pleaded. The others followed her lead, shouting and waving goodbye to Courtney. Bridgette beamed as Courtney turned around and waved back at them. They continued to say goodbye until the boat disappeared on the horizon. She stood there with the others for a few more minutes before heading back to the cabins.

"I wonder if any of us will ever see her again." DJ mused.

"Oh you will, trust me," a voice said from the left of them. They all turned their heads to see Chef leaning against a tree, smiling evilly.

"Shouldn't you be guarding Devon?" Lindsay asked worriedly. Chef shook his head, his smile widening.

"He's locked up good, he wont get out."

"So how are you so sure we'll see Courtney again?" Trent asked.

"Because Chris said so." They all waited for him to say more for a few seconds, but he stayed silent.

"…Because Chris said so? That's it?" Heather asked skeptically. Chef nodded.

"He has a little surprise for her on the mainland."

"I did notice he was on the boat with her. What is this surprise your talking about?" Gwen asked. Chef giggled, his smile getting even wider.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"I suggest you tell us now," Geoff said clenching his hands into fists. "We're all really worried about Courtney, we deserve to know where she's going and why Chris is going with her. And we also deserve to know about this 'surprise' your talking about." Chef giggled again.

"You'll all find out in a few days." The campers had had enough. They all surrounded him in unison as DJ walked right up to Chef glaring at him right in the eye.

"Tell us… now." Chef glanced around and swallowed nervously.

"All right all right, but don't tell Chris I told you all! Chris is taking Courtney…"

"Spit it out!" Bridgette said shoving DJ away and grabbing Chef by the collar. "Courtney is my best friend, what is she going to the mainland with Chris for?!" Chef glanced around nervously again.

"Ok ok! He's taking her… to get eye surgery." A shocked silence fell over the campers.

"… Eye surgery?" Bridgette repeated letting go of Chef. He nodded.

"He's taking her to the best eye surgeon in Canada, which is in the same town you all live in. If all goes well and the poor girl gets lucky, she might be able to see again." The campers were shocked still.

"… Chris would really do that for Courtney?" Heather asked in amazement.

"Oh yeah, you have no idea. He's using every penny he has to pay for the surgery, and its all for Courtney. He… he really cares for her you know… he told me so himself. You should have seen how broken up he was after the accident. Well I guess you did but he really let it out when he was in his trailer with just me." None of the campers said anything. All together they left Chef and walked towards the cabins.

"How do you think Duncan will react to all this?" Geoff asked DJ. He shook his head and continued walking in silence.

* * *

**I finally found the right way to spell LeShawna's name! But is the S capitalized to? I couldn't figure that part out... Meh anyvays it doesn't matter. This is short I know. It's just a filler chapter or whatever you call it. Pretty much it's sole purpose was to inform the readers where Chris and Courtney are going. The next chapter will be hard... (Groans) I got some planning to do. Sieg heil.**


	6. What He Did For Me

Chapter 6: What he did for me

I woke up a few hours later. Standing up from the bed and slowly feeling my way towards the door I headed up the stairs. A cold wind met me outside, so did the smell of hamburgers. "Hey, I see your up." Chris' voice greeted walking over to me and leading me to a seat at the back of the boat. I sat down and nodded. "We'll be at the mainland soon but I was so hungry I couldn't wait. I made some burgers, want some?" I nodded again. He left and returned soon with two hamburgers. I took mine thankfully and bit into it. Chris sat next to me and asked, "You aren't very chatty, everything ok?" I stopped in mid bite and swallowed nervously.

"I guess so. I just had the weirdest dream while I was asleep is all."

"Oh yeah? What of?"

"Well… I dreamed that we were back at camp. I was sitting on the beach when suddenly Duncan walked up behind me. He sat next to me and he said that he was sorry, and asked for me to forgive him. Then you sat next to me on the other side and told me not to listen to him. You said he was lying and that I should follow you. I got scared and stood up when suddenly the scenery switched and we were at the high cliff we jumped off of on the first day. You both held your hands out and told me to choose. I started to reach towards Duncan when the cliff started to fall under me. I panicked and reached towards you. You grabbed my hand and pulled me to safety. Then Duncan… fell off the cliff. But as he fell he said that he loves me and that he all ways will."

There was a long silence before Chris responded. "Well that… certainly is a strange dream."

"What do you think it means?"

"I'm… I'm not sure. Maybe it doesn't mean anything. Maybe it was only a dream."

"I guess so…" We continued to eat in silence when suddenly the boat stopped. I lurched forward and I all most fell off my seat before Chris grabbed my hand.

"Sorry. We just reached the docks on the mainland. I guess I should have warned you."

"Its ok. I'm fine." He helped me down off the boat. I felt the wood of the dock under my feet and swayed a little.

"You ok?"

"Ya. Sill got my sea legs on I guess." Chris laughed and led me off the docks onto the solid pavement of the sidewalk. I wrinkled my nose at the smell of smog and cars, sighing sadly. "I think I miss the island all ready." I said as he led me down the sidewalk.

"Really?"

"Well yeah… I miss my friends for one thing. Before I came to the island I didn't have many friends… no friends actually. I always thought friends would hold me back, that they would get in the way of winning. Not very many people liked me anyways. I'll also miss the clean fresh air of the island. The air here is so thick and dirty. I'll miss the wild life to. I'll miss walking through the cool forest and hearing all the sounds of nature all around me. That place was actually like my personal paradise. If you take away the crappy food, fix up the cabins, and clean up the lake a bit that place could be like a resort."

"A resort huh? You don't say. Maybe that's what I'll do with the island once the show is over." We stopped suddenly, and I heard the sound of a car door opening. "Hop in." I was a little nervous but I knew I could trust Chris, so I got in. He closed the door and walked around the other side and got in the drivers seat. He started the car and I felt it start to pull out of its place.

"So Chris, what is this surprise you have waiting for me?" He laughed a little bit beside me.

"Well if I told you it would be a surprise now would it?" I smiled.

"No. I guess it wouldn't." We drove for about 20 minutes before the car stopped again. Chris got out and quickly walked around the other side to let me out.

"Were here." He said as he helped me out of the car.

"Where exactly is here anyway?" I asked looking around even though I couldn't see anything.

"You'll see." I frowned slightly. One because Chris said I would 'see' where we are, and two because he wasn't telling me where we were. We walked up some steps and entered a building through automatic doors. I heard voices all around me. I didn't focus on any voice in particular, I just moved closer to Chris as he led me somewhere. We stopped soon.

"Name please," an unfamiliar female voice said from in front of us.

"Chris McClain." He answered. I heard the woman flip though a book of some kind before responding.

"Ah yes. Chris McClain. Is this her?" she asked. I imagined she was looking at me.

"Yes," he answered calmly.

"Very well. Right this way." The woman stood up from her seat behind us and opened a door. Chris led me through it and we walked down some kind of hall, our footsteps echoing off the walls. At this point I was starting to get really scared. I opened my mouth about to ask Chris where we were when he squeezed me hand gently. I closed my mouth and followed him silently. Another door opened in front of us and we walked in.

"Right then. Miles will be with you in a moment Miss Medeiros. Might I just say you are very lucky to have Miles, not very people get him." After that she left the room.

"Chris where are we? Who was that just now and who is this Miles guy?" I asked, my voice shaking with fear. He sat me down on some sort of cushioned reclining chair and he pulled up another chair to sit in front of me.

"All right. Since were here I'll tell you. Were in a hospital." He paused a moment for the words to sink in. "That women was just a nurse here. And as for Miles, that nurse was right when she said you're lucky to have him. He's the best eye surgeon around."

"… Eye surgeon?"

"Yes. I brought you here so Miles could give you eye surgery. If everything goes right and you get a little lucky, you might be able to see again." There was a long silence.

"… You would do that for me Chris?" I whispered.

"Of coarse. I wasn't lying when I said you meant a lot to me, Courtney. I would do anything for you…" I was caught off guard, but quickly over came it and smiled at him.

"Thank you Chris. I can't believe you would do this all for me… its the nicest thing anyone has every done for me..." I felt tears roll down me cheeks as he stood up and wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back, smiling. Suddenly I heard a voice in my head.

'Do you really have the same feelings for him as he does for you?' It asked.

'I don't know. I couldn't just say no to him, after all he's going through for me.' I answered.

'You must choose.'

'Choose what?'

'Choose between Chris and Duncan smart one.'

'Duncan? Why would I choose Duncan after what he's done to me? I'll never forgive him for what he did. I hate him.'

'That's what you all ways say. That's what you said that night on the island after the hooked hand story, and yet you jumped into his arms right after. And the next morning you woke up with your arms wrapped around him.'

'That didn't mean anything! It was dark and I was just a little rattled after the story. And as for the 'cuddling' thing that meant nothing either! I was asleep! I can't control my body when I'm asleep. You would have jumped into his arms to after hearing that story to anyways, and after hearing some kind of wolf in the distance.'

'No, I wouldn't have actually. I'm your conscious. I couldn't jump into his arms even if I wanted to… which I do and you know you do to.'

'Oh shut up! I want nothing to do with him! I hate him!'

'That's what you said on the fear challenge, and yet you held his hand encouraging him to hug the Celien Dion standee. After he did you ran up to him, told him he was awesome, and hugged him. What do you call that?'

'That… that was nothing to! I was only trying to get him to complete the stupid challenge so we could win. Oh and I call that strategy!'

'Really? Seams a lot like love to me. Admit it Courtney, you love Duncan not Chris.'

'Have you been listening to anything I've said?'

'Well ya. I do live in your brain after all.'

'Well I wish you would move out!'

'No can do Princess.'

'Hey! No one calls me Princess except Duncan!'

'Aha! See, you do love him!'

'I do not! And like I said, I'll never forgive him for making me blind! I told you that already.'

'But what happens if the surgery turns out well? What if you're able to see again? What will you do then?'

'I… I don't know. Stop asking me these questions! I hate him and that's that!'

'And yet you were going to tell him you loved him a few days ago. What happened to that?'

'That was before he made me blind.'

'He was only trying to protect you, and you know it.'

'Oh just go away all ready! I'm not going to listen to you. I hate Duncan and I all ways will.'

'Fine, have it your way Princess. The time will come soon when you need to decide, and you need to be ready with your answer.'

'Hey! I said no one calls me Princess but Duncan!' But the voice had gone. I wondered how long I had been arguing with my conscious, but it couldn't have been long because Chris let go of me right when the door opened again.

"Ah you must be Courtney Medeiros, yes?" Came a warm male voice. He stood next to me and touched my shoulder so I knew where he was. "My name is Dr. Miles as you probably know, but you can just call me Miles. Don't worry about anything, I've treated many blind patients who have gone on to live normal lives." I smiled at how reassuring his voice was and I calmed down a little. "Just lie down and relax. I'm going to give you something that will make you sleep so you don't feel any pain, ok?" I nodded and lied back on the recliner. Miles slipped something over my mouth and after a few minutes in began to feel sleepy.

"Chris…" I called. I heard his footsteps as he walked to stand beside me. I held up my and he took it, holding it firmly.

"I'm right here Courtney." He whispered.

"Chris… I'm scared."

"Don't be. Miles is the best there is and if he can't help you, no one can. I'll be right here next to you the whole time, ok?" I nodded and smiled. "Don't worry, you'll be able to see again… I promise." I closed my eyes but before I fell asleep I heard the voice in my head again.

'You wish it were Duncan here standing beside you, don't you?'

'I thought I told you to scram!'

'Fine fine! Sheesh.' The voice left my head but before I fell asleep I wondered about what it said. 'DO I wish it were Duncan here instead of Chris?' I didn't have much time to think about it anyways, I fell asleep right after it left.

* * *

**Und so the OOC continues. It's pretty heavy in this chap. But remember, they're supposed to be a bit OOC. Makes it more interesting. (And easier to write :3) I like how Sour Candy put it. I'm sort of making the charactors my own while still keeping some of their natural themness. I know the whole YOU MUST CHOSE thing is cliche but whatever. I tossed in the arguement with Courtney's concious since I was content with just ending it there. Besides a little inner turmoil is just what Court needs at the mo. So enjoy Misunderstandings part 6. This is right around the middle so I'm thinking it'll have 10 or 11 chapters plus an epilouge. Keep reading to find out of the surgery goes well. And don't forget to review. ^_^**


	7. The Missing Camper

Chapter 7: The missing camper

Back at Wawanakwa, the campers try to find something to do while they wait for Courtney to come back from the mainland with Chris. Chef DJ and Geoff are sick of standing around guarding Duncan all day and decide he doesn't need looking after anymore. Big mistake. One day at lunch Geoff is bringing Duncan food.

"Hey dude. Chef made some awesome sandwiches for-" He stopped short when he noticed Duncan's cell was empty. He dropped his tray with a clang and ran out the door. Geoff kept running until he found Chef in the kitchen.

"What are you doing here boy? You know no ones aloud in MY kitchen." Chef said with his usual scowl as Geoff ran in.

"Chef! Duncan is missing!" Geoff cried flailing his arms in the air like an idiot.

"What! What do you mean he's missing!"

"He's not in his cell! Come look!" The both ran back to the room where Duncan was being held and Chef saw that he wasn't there.

"Ah man this is bad, real bad! What are we going to do?!" Geoff screamed. Chef turned around and slapped him.

"Get a grip man! Look we can't tell the others, they'll panic. Let's head over to Chris' trailer and watch the footage. We'll see how he escaped." Geoff nodded and followed Chef out the door and up to Chris' trailer. Inside they noticed that all the wires were cut, meaning all the screens were turned off and broken.

"That evil little genius of a delinquent. He cut all the wires so we couldn't find him!" Chef shouted angrily.

"What are we going to do now?" Geoff asked frantically biting his nails.

"Ok calm down! Chris will be furious if he finds out we let Duncan escape so we got to find him before he comes back. I'll search the island while you keep the campers busy."

"How will I do that?"

"Chris left a list of challenges for us. Pick one and just keep them busy until I find Duncan!" With that Chef ran out of the trailer leaving Geoff standing there trying to figure out what to do. He found the list and started reading it. He found one that might keep the campers busy long enough for Chef to find Duncan. He walked over to a little black box on the wall, picked it up, and held down the button speaking into it.

"Uhh… sup dudes!" He said over the P.A. system. "All campers report to the camp fire pit to learn about your latest challenge. Geoff out!" He placed the black box back on the wall and went over the list one more time to make sure he memorized what they had to do. Then he left the trailer, heading towards the campfire pit.

* * *

Bridgette sat next to Gwen and Heather on the stumps that surrounded the campfire pit, waiting for Geoff to come talk to them about their challenge. Soon he arrived and stood in front of them all with an unnaturally happy smile on his face.

"Sup dudes!" He greeted.

"Geoff what are you doing? Where's Chef?" Harold asked.

"None of your business. Ok so to make a long story short our challenge for today is to go fishing!" He exclaimed.

"Fishing? That's it?" Owen asked skeptically.

"Oh but we aren't fishing for normal fishies! We are fishing for the rare and endangered fresh-water man-eating sharks!"

"Rare and endangered? This place is swarming with those things!" LeShawna exclaimed.

"Exactly, do you know how much it cost to get those things?" Geoff asked with a scowl sounding very Chris like for a second. "Oh, and by the way, I guess I should have mentioned you're fishing for the baby sharks. With your bare hands I might add." He added smugly.

"Our bare hands? How the hell we supposed to do that?!" Heather asked irritably.

"It's reeeeaaaally hard. And catching it with anything BUT your bare hands is considered a criminal offense, just to let you know. The babies only live in small bodies of water until they get bigger so look for it in streams or something. And I have to warn you, they bite."

"Well duh. Otherwise they wouldn't be called fresh-water MAN-EATING SHARKS!" Heather shouted angrily. Without Courtney around Heather had nothing to focus on so she started to get crabby again. Geoff went on, ignoring Heathers little comment.

"Also, you should pair up into groups of two, which might even out the odds a bit. And to make things even easier I'll toss in some fish food. So pair up and come get your food." Geoff watched with a smile on his face as everyone paired up into groups of two. He was actually doing a pretty good job imitating Chris as far as he saw. And it was actually kinda fun, maybe he could do this for a living… The groups were Lindsay and LeShawna, Gwen and Trent, Owen and Heather, and Bridgette and Harold. That left DJ with out a partner.

"Yo Geoff! Are you going to be competing to?" DJ asked walking up to his buddy.

"Sorry dude I'm not aloud, but you could be co-co-co-host if you want." Geoff answered with a smile.

"Co-co-co-host?" DJ repeated with a confused expression.

"Yep. Chef is the first co-host but he has uhh… things to do. That made me co-co-host and you could me be my co-co-co-host!"

"Um sure, whatever." The teams came up to Geoff and he handed out fish food to everyone, which probably wouldn't help to catch a baby shark in the first place. He also gave out plastic bags to fill up with water to they could carry the fish back.

"First one back here wins invincibility! Move campers move!" With that they all ran off in different directions to find their fish.

"So you wanna head over to the trailer and watch them from there?" DJ asked cheerfully having just skipped out on yet another stupid challenge.

"Um no, no. Lets just watch them from here." Geoff answered quickly.

"Uh we can't see anything over here."

"Oh right! So then lets follow them." DJ shrugged and followed Geoff into the forest.

* * *

The sun was about to set and no one had even seen a baby fresh-water man-eating shark, but the adults were still clearly prowling around the edge of the beach. Geoff had just checked up on Lindsay's team and was about to go find Bridgette and Harold when DJ stopped him

"Dude, you've been jumpy all day. What's the matter?" His teammate asked suspiciously.

"Me? Jumpy? Matter? Nonsense! What are you talking about? 'Cause I don't know what your talking about. Ha ha ha ha!" Geoff answered and kept walking with DJ following behind.

"Come on dude, what's up?" Geoff glanced around nervously before answering.

"Ok… Fine. I'll tell you. But don't tell the others!"

"I wont. Promise."

"Ok then. Well the truth is…" Suddenly they heard a scream in the distance. They ran towards the scream, stopping when they saw what had made it. Chef was lying face down in the dirt, a thick tree branch with a dent in it that looked a lot like his head lay on the ground beside him.

"Chef! Chef man are you ok?" Geoff asked running up to Chef. The cook rolled over and sat up rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah… Yeah I'm ok." He answered groggily. "I found Duncan… I was about to grab him when he hit the back of my head with that stick." He pointed to the branch that was beside him. "I blacked out for a minute and when I woke up you were here and he was gone again."

"Well then he couldn't have gotten very far. We'll go look for him." Geoff said determinedly.

"We?" Chef repeated. Geoff pointed to DJ who stood behind him, a shocked expression on his face.

"Wait you, mean… Duncan… escaped?!" He yelled wide-eyed. Chef rolled his eyes slapping himself on the head.

"Yes. He was gone this morning. Geoff was supposed to keep the others occupied while I looked for him. To bad I found him." Chef answered rubbing his head again. He suddenly scowled however. "That punk got away from me! Just you wait, when I find that kid I'm goanna skin him alive and serve him for dinner!" He shouted shaking his fist at the sky angrily.

"Like I said, DJ and I will go find him." Geoff said but Chef grabbed his arm.

"No. Not on your own. We'll look for him again tomorrow." Geoff nodded. DJ helped him up and walked away with him. Geoff stayed behind and gazed off into the trees.

"Duncan! I know you're around here somewhere!" He shouted watching the trees intently. "Don't do anything stupid. I know your doing it all for Courtney. I know how much you care about her but this is insane! Any more of this and she really wont forgive you. I'm not asking you to come back, I'm asking you not to go on like this. Courtney will be back in a few days, maybe then you'll be able to talk to her. Just don't do anything rash ok? See you later buddy." That said he turned around and walked in the direction Chef and DJ went, unaware of a pair of pale blue eyes staring at him from the distance.

* * *

**Kukuku... Hmmm yes. So! Sorry I havn't updated for a while. High school started and I had to shop and crap and I've been busy settling into a whole new school und such and blah blah blah. Plus, mein birthday is tomorrow! XD!!! Horray for me! So this is MY gift to all of those who have reviewed and are reading this. Dude. Yesterday. Blew my mind. I started this story like three years ago or something and found it a few monthes ago and decided to dig it up, right? Right. So I was staring at the screen thinking what I was goanna do in this chapter when I suddenly remembered something from when I first started this. Three years ago I was obsessed with werewolves and this was GOING to be a story about Courtney turning into a werewolf. Don't ask me how THAT became what it is today. Like I said. My mind. Blown. I was like oh yeah! Anyvays! Here it is, pretty no? Und so the OOC continues, but remember mein readers, ist supposed to be that vey. Dude. Chef. Hard to keep in character at all for me. Read und review. It's all ve writers really vant. T_T Seriously. Ask. We know this to be true. I'm hyper, could you tell? XD!**


	8. Return to Wawanakwa

**(Looks around in confusion and blinks) Huh... Where... Am I? (Squints and reads title) Mis-sunder-stand-ings...? Oh god. D:**

**It's been more than a year since I last updated this... Honestly I don't get why people liked this so much. It was my first story, and there are SO many things wrong with it... But people still enjoyed it. That makes me SMILE :D So... if you people are still willing to read this after a year, have at it. My wirting style in this story is the same, but ti's much better in my others. So, again, if you're still willing to read this after a year be my guest. A review or two would be nice if you have the time. (This time I had the sense to use spell check TT_TT)**

* * *

Chapter 8: Return to Wawanakwa

The surgery lasted longer than expected. Miles worked on Courtney all through the night and was finally done around 8:00 in the morning. Chris had tried his best to stay awake but had eventually fallen asleep on the chair in the corner. Miles walked up to Chris and gently shook his shoulder.

"Huh? What? I need to wake up the campers… need to toss them in a pool of sharks… maybe send them to the snake pits… good for ratings." Chris mumbled. Miles laughed a little.

"Pool of sharks? Snake pit? What are you talking about?" Chris eyes flew open as he stood up and realized he was still in the hospital and not on the island.

"Oh. Sorry about that. How is Courtney?" he asked gazing over to where she lay with bandages wrapped tightly around her eyes.

"Well the surgery took a little longer than expected. She started to stir a few hours ago so I gave her more of the sleeping gas. She'll be out for a while longer. I hope that's ok."

"Well we do need to hurry back. The others will really be worrying about her." Miles nodded.

"I understand. Just keep the bandages around her eyes for about three days. Hopefully she will be able to see by then."

* * *

With some difficulty Chris was able to carry Courtney out of the hospital and out to the car. He drove to the local docks where the boat was and got on. Once he got on the boat he put Courtney in the bed in the boat where she had slept before. Chris gazed down at her smiling.

"Soon you'll be able to see, just like I promised."

* * *

I woke up on something soft. Not soft like the chair in the hospital was, something softer. I sat up, trying to listen for anything that would hint where I was. I didn't hear anything. "Chris?" I called wirily. No answer. "Chris?" I called again, louder this time. Again I heard no answer. I stood up and cautiously made my way forward. I found a door and opened it. I found stairs next and climbed those. Once I reached the top of the stairs I heard a roaring engine. _Am I back on the boat? _"Chris?" I called yet again. This time I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Courtney! I'm so glad you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Are we back on the boat?"

"Yep. Were headed back to gold old Wawanakwa. We should get there in about two hours." I nodded and headed back down stairs, still sleepy even though I had been sleeping for about ten hours.

* * *

As Courtney headed down the stairs Chris reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone. He dialed quickly and soon Chef picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Chef answered.

"What's up Chef? It's Chris. Courtney and I are headed back now and we should be there in about two hours."

"Really? So soon? You guys should take your time! Do a bit of fishing or something! Enjoy yourselves!" Chef said quickly.

"Everything ok Chef? You seem like you're… hiding something."

"Oh no no! Everything is great here nothings wrong! And who said I was hiding something? I didn't say that, that's for sure!"

"Dude, slow down. You sound like Izzy. How is Duncan? Has he been behaving?"

"Duncan? Oh he's fine! He's been uhh pretty quite these last few days, really. So like I said why don't you take your time! We are fine here! What's that? Uh oh I need to go. Owen is being uh… mauled by a bear! Yeah a bear. Got to go! Bye!" suddenly Chef hung up leaving Chris staring at the phone with an eyebrow raised. _… A bear? Rrriiiiiiight. This means we better pick up the pace. _

_

* * *

_

Chef ran into the trailer where Geoff was under the desk trying to re-wire all the monitors. "Geoff!" there was a loud thud when Geoff crawled out from under the desk rubbing the top of his head.

"You know we really ought to get someone like Harold to fix these. What's up Chef?"

"Chris just called! He said he'd be here in two hours and we still have no clue where Duncan is!"

"What? What are we going to do!"

"There isn't much we CAN do. What we SHOULD do is keep him out of the trailer and the cell room until we can fix all of this." Geoff nodded quickly and went back to trying to re wire all the monitors. Chef ran out the door and bumped into Bridgette near the cabins.

"Hey Chef, what's up?" Chef thought about his answer carefully before responding.

"Umm Chris just called." He said slowly. Bridgette smiled widely.

"Chris called? Is he on his way back? How is Courtney? Is she ok? When will they get here?" Chef held up his hand, silencing Bridgette's rain of questions.

"Chris called and he said he would be here in about two hours. He didn't mention Courtney. I came to… tell you all she was coming! Yeah that's it. But since I found you do you mind telling the others for me? I have important things to do." Bridgette nodded her head excitedly and ran off to find Gwen and Heather.

* * *

After a few more minutes of working on the monitors Geoff gave up and decided to go for a walk in the woods. He strolled along whistling with his hands in his pockets, glancing around every time he heard some kind of noise. _I wonder where Duncan is right now. I guess no one is safe while he's around. _Geoff shook his head to himself. _No. Don't think like that Geoff. Duncan is my best pal. He would never hurt me. Besides he's doing all of this for Courtney's forgiveness. Once she comes back with Chris maybe Duncan will be able to talk with her or something. Hopefully Duncan will be able to convince her he was just trying to protect her. _Geoff stopped walking when he heard something rustle beside him. He turned his head and saw a stick fly out of the bush and land next to him. He raised an eyebrow and walked over to the bush. Suddenly Duncan's head shot out and Geoff screamed while stumbling backwards. Duncan leaped out of the bush and grabbed Geoff's vest before he fell.

"Quiet!" Duncan hissed at him. Geoff's eyes widened as he straightened up.

"Duncan? What are you doing so close to camp? You could get caught." Duncan shook his head laughing.

"Trust me, I won't get caught. So what's been going on at camp? Why did Courtney leave the island with Chris?" Geoff thought about it for a moment. _Should I tell him? What if went crazy again and went looking for Chris when he comes back? That would be bad for all three of them. _"… Well?" Duncan pressed, his eyes pleading.

"…Courtney and Chris will be back in about two hours." Geoff answered at last. Duncan's eyes sparkled with happiness.

"That's great! Now all I need to do is get her alone long enough for me to convince her that I'm sorry… and that I love her. Where was she for so long?"

"Well Chris took her to the mainland…" Geoff said slowly.

"Yeah I know, but why? Where did they go?"

"Chris took Courtney to get eye surgery..."

"… Eye surgery?" Duncan asked a little disappointed. Geoff nodded. Suddenly Duncan smiled out of nowhere. "That's great! Maybe if she can see again she will be able to forgive me."

"I think you should be a little more worried about this, Duncan."

"Why should I be worried about Courtney being able to see again?" he asked frowning.

"Who do you think will be the first person Courtney sees once she gets back?" Geoff asked. Duncan didn't understand so he went on. "Who was the one who never left Courtney's side when she was out cold?" Geoff asked. Duncan still didn't understand and Geoff rolled his eyes at him. "Who was the one who took her to get the surgery?"

"… Chris?" Duncan asked still not getting what Geoff was trying to say. He smacked his head in frustration at how dense his friend was being.

"Yes! Anyone can see Courtney is starting to move closer and closer to Chris. He is baiting her along and you need to act fast before he snaps the trap and you lose Courtney to him forever." Duncan scratched his head trying to think while Geoff just stared blankly at him. Duncan was finally stuck by realization.

"Your right. If I don't act fast I really WILL lose Courtney to Chris. I need to do something for her when she gets back, but what?" Geoff shook his head sadly. "… I need to get her alone. That's a start. But how will I do that? I still can't go anywhere near camp." Duncan was scratching his neck thoughtfully when he noticed Geoff was gone. "Geoff?" he asked.

"I'm over here." Duncan turned around to see Geoff sitting under a big tree leaning against its trunk. Duncan walked over and leaned against the tree on the opposite side of Geoff. He thought for a long time just gazing up at the tree when an idea struck him. "I got it!" I said loudly. Geoff was about to fall asleep in the peace and quiet and all most fell over when Duncan shouted.

"What?" he asked.

"Ok here's what we need to do…" Duncan said as he leaned over and started to whisper in Geoff's ear.

"… Do you really think that will work?" Geoff asked once Duncan was done telling him about his plan.

"I think so. We just got to hope everything goes right because if it doesn't its downhill for all of us." Duncan answered.

* * *

I was standing at the front of the boat leaning over the railings thinking about what I would do once I got back to the island. Ever since the surgery I had been thinking about what my conscious said over and over again in my head. _What did it mean when it said the time would come soon when I needed to decide? Ah why do important things always have to be said in riddles? _I asked myself frowning. _And what if I'm able to see again? Will I really be able to forgive Duncan? Deep down I think I really do miss him. I wish I was able to forgive him so much, but it's just not that easy. _I tried to stop thinking about the island, concentrating on the feeling of the wind flying through my hair and the sound of water splashing up against the boat. I heard footsteps walking towards me and felt someone's hand on my back.

"Hey Court." Chris said. "Were all most there. I can actually see Wawanakwa from here." I smiled, turning my head in the direction of his voice.

"That's good." I said. "I actually can't wait to get back. It's funny really. A few weeks ago I couldn't wait to get off that rock, but now I can't wait to get back." Chris laughed beside me.

"Yeah. Deserted islands are funny that way. They're like your own personal paradise. No problems and no worries." He said dreamily.

"You say that like you've lived on a deserted island all your life."

"You could say that. I sort grew up in Hawaii."

"You lived in Hawaii? No way!"

"I get that reaction a lot. It's really not as great as you would think. Sure it's fun for the first two weeks, but after a while you get really sick of seeing the beach every day."

"Which island did you live on?"

"Kauai. The smallest one I might add. I had a house right next to the beach. I could walk there if I wanted to. The beach got really boring after a while though. Once you've seen one hunk of sand you've seen it all. It rained every day in Kauai, which was a bit of a letdown. It's not called the wettest place in the world for no reason. But I remember this one time it rained… I'll never forget that day."

"Tell me about it."

"Ok. I was outside around sunset playing some basketball when it started to rain. I was about to go inside but the sight was too amazing to miss. The sunset made the raindrops look like golden rain from the sun. It filtered through the trees casting rays on sunshine all over the place. Then a rainbow appeared right over my house… it was so beautiful… I'll never forget it."

"It sounds beautiful. Golden rain from the sun with a rainbow to top it off? Sounds amazing." I said smiling widely.

"It was. I remember this one time there was a huge storm and we had a choice to go to school. My mom forced me to go, she said I had missed enough school. So I went and there were only like four people there including my old pal Tray. Our teacher said that since there were so few people we wouldn't do any work so we just goofed off the whole time."

"How long did you live on Kauai?"

"We moved there when I was about five so that's where I first started school. I lived there for about eight years. I grew up with a nice quiet school and I loved it, but Kauai was so boring. Nothing to do except surf. I was really excited when I heard we would be moving to L.A. at the end of the school year. I was bummed at the fact I had to leave all my friends like Tray but still psyched that I was finally leaving the rock. The first thing I did when I got to L.A. was cough."

"Cough?"

"Yeah. The smog was so thick you could see it in front of your face. Instantly I missed the clean fresh air of the garden isle."

"The garden isle?"

"Yeah that's a little nick name for Kauai. It rained so much it made huge forests and jungles. Kauai is home to the largest and most beautiful garden in the world actually."

"Wow. I didn't know that."

"Yeah. I missed all the trees and the flowers all ready. I felt so exposed walking down the bare streets without huge trees over my head. The worst was yet to come though. I went to a huge school in L.A. that had like a million students. It was hard to make friends there and that's when I started to miss my friends and my small school. I always said to myself, hey at least I have something to do now, but after a while I started to miss the beach. I missed the sand under my feet and the feel of the sea mist on my face. So one day I went to the local beach there and was instantly disappointed. The beach in L.A. was overcrowded and loud. There was trash everywhere and the sand was hot and sticky. After about two weeks in L.A. I really missed Kauai. I wanted to go back so bad."

"Did you?"

"Of course. I went every summer to find everything still the same. The beach was still calm and peace full, the sand was still a warm white, the water so clear you could see the ocean floor, the trees still tall and green, the flowers still bright and colorful, the air still clean and fresh, my friend Tray still a weirdo. Everything just the way I left it… I'm sorry have I been rambling? I didn't mean to bore you."

"No, go on. I'm enjoying listening about Hawaii."

"If you say so. I remember the worst beach on the entire island. Polahali beach. The waves were so high and rough, the sand was so hot you couldn't walk on it. I heard about thirty surfers die there every year or something like that. I got the worst sunburn in the history of sunburns there. I was peeling for like three weeks." Chris started laughing with me laughing along with him.

"It sounds amazing. I wish I could live on Kauai. I've gone to a big school all my life."

"Really? I couldn't stand my big school. It was so overcrowded and loud."

"What did you do after you graduated?"

"Well back when I was young and foolish and even more devilishly handsome than I am now, I wanted to move back to Kauai and get a job there as a fisherman. My buddy Tray's dad was a fisherman and it actually paid pretty well."

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't know. I guess it was a dream that was never fulfilled."

"Do you still visit in the summer?"

"Every summer."

"What about now since you're running the show?"

"I still got two weeks once it's over. I'll go then."

"What happened to Tray? Does he still live on Kauai?"

"Well yes and no."

"What was he like?"

"You know what he's like."

"No I don't, I've never met him."

"You've seen him every day for the past four weeks or so."

"What are you talking about? I've never met Tray in my life."

"Yes you have, you just don't realize it yet."

"What are you talking about Chris?" now I was eager to find out who he was talking about.

"A certain someone who makes certain toxic sludge."

"… You mean… Chef?"

"Bingo! Two points for Courtney." He said clapping his hands.

"Chef is your friend Tray from Kauai? No way!"

"Yes way. When I went to visit Kauai last summer he offered to let me stay at his place. He made me dinner one night and let's just say my stomach still hasn't recovered. That's when I told him about my idea for TDI and how I needed a really bad cook for the camp."

"You mean he's _always _cooked like this? I thought he was _trying_ to give us food poisoning!"

"Nope. Tray was never the best Chef in the world. That's why he chose catching the food instead of cooking it."

"Wow. That was a really nice story, Chris. I really enjoyed listening about your life in Kauai."

"Thanks. I enjoyed telling it. I'll have to take you there some time. Hopefully you'll be able to see the garden. Your life isn't complete until you see how beautiful it is." I smiled even more.

"I'd like that. I really would." I felt the boat slow down and come to a gentle stop. Chris reached out and gently took my hand.

"Were here." He said leading me off the boat and onto the docks. I smiled when I felt the familiar rotten wood of the dock of shame creak beneath my feet. _It feels good to be home. _I thought smiling as Chris led me towards the camp grounds.

* * *

**THE END! ... Nah man nah. That's not the end! XD That would SUCK if that was the end! So like I said, this is written in the writing style I used when this began, but I've written better in my other stories. Review if you like, I know some of you have been waiting for this.**


	9. A Dream Come True

Chapter 9: A Dream Come True

Ever since Chef told Bridgette that Courtney was coming back soon she has been running around the camp like mad telling everyone. Now she stands on top of a stump at the campfire pit looking out at the lake.

"See her yet?" Harold asked while leaning against a tree.

"Not yet." Bridgette called back.

"When do you think she'll be here? The suspense is driving me nuts." Owen said.

"Yeah. Do you think the surgery went ok? Do you think she'll be able to see again?" Heather asked worriedly. Bridgette shook her head.

"I don't know. All we can do is wait." Bridgette answered. "… Hey… I think I see something." She said putting a hand over her eyes. Immediately Heather jumped up on a stump next to Bridgette looking out on the water.

"I see it to!" she said happily. I tiny dot was just barely visible on the horizon. Gwen got up on a stump to.

"It's Courtney and Chris! Courtney's back!"

"How can you be so sure?" Shawna asked standing on the ground next to Gwen.

"I have good eye sight." Gwen answered smiling.

"It's true. She could see someone coming a mile away." Trent said.

"More than that." Bridgette jumped off her stump with Heather and Gwen right behind her.

"Come on guys! Let's wait for her near the cabins." Heather said running off towards the center of camp. Bridgette laughed as she followed Heather towards the cabins. '_She's really changed.' _She thought to herself smiling.

* * *

I felt the ground beneath me go from the hard wooden dock to the soft dirt of the campgrounds. '_I wish I could see this place. I missed it so much in the few days I was gone.' _I thought as I listened to the sounds of the island. '_This place really is like a personal paradise. I wish I never have to leave, that I could stay here forever with all my friends. Maybe if I win this thing I'll buy the island and live here forever. Of course I would clear out the sharks and fix up the cabins a bit first.' _I smiled when I thought about living on the island for the rest of my life. Suddenly we stopped and I felt Chris tense beside me.

"What's up?" I asked. He was silent for a long time before answering.

"… Incoming!" he answered. I heard something rumbling, like the sound of a stampede of bulls.

"What is it?" I asked frantically. But Chris had left. The rumbling got louder and louder until something rammed into me all most knocking me over. I felt something wrap around my back and squeeze me like a snake.

"Courtney!" someone screamed. It took me a minute to realize someone was hugging me.

"… Bridgette? Is that you?" I asked after my heart calmed down a bit after that huge scare.

"Heather actually." She answered while letting go of me and putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Bridgette is right here." I heard the familiar voice of Gwen in front of me. Then I felt someone touch my arm.

"Courtney! Were so glad your back." Bridgette said.

"We were really worried about you." Trent said from somewhere to the left of me.

"Are you ok?" Harold asked. I started to back away slowly, the sounds of every ones voices at once had started to make me nervous since a couldn't see who was talking. I jumped when I felt someone touch my shoulder to the left of me.

"Are you ok?" Chris whispered. I nodded quickly while moving closer to him. "Heather, come here." He said. Chris started to whisper something that I couldn't hear to Heather. She put her hand in place of Chris' on my shoulder.

"Follow me." She whispered. I nodded and followed her touch away from the noise. Behind me I could hear Chris talking to the campers.

"Courtney's had a really long trip and needs to rest. She'll talk to you all later but right now you should probably just leave her alone." I heard everyone's voices at once in response.

"Of course."

"She can take as long as she needs to."

"Anything for her to get better faster." They all said. I smiled at how much the others cared about me and wanted me to see again. I followed Heather for a few more moments when we stopped after climbing up some stairs and entering through a door.

"Alright were in the cabins. Rest as long as you need to ok? If you need anything just call, I'll be around camp." I nodded as I heard her footsteps move away from me and out the door. '_She's become so gentle and caring.' _I said to myself smiling. '_I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's good to have a friend like Heather.' _

_

* * *

_

Geoff watched Courtney be attacked by the other campers from the door to Chris' trailer. '_She's back.' _He thought. '_Now all that's left to do is put Duncan's plan into action.' _He continued watching as Heather led Courtney away from the other campers and into to cabins. '_But she just got back. I'll wait till tomorrow to put the plan forth.' _Geoff nodded and went back into the trailer to try and re-wire the monitors again. He worked and worked and worked until he finally thought he had fixed the monitors.

"Now were getting somewhere." Geoff said to himself. "Let's see now… red to red… blue to blue aaaaaand. Got it! Yes!" he crawled out from under the table supporting the monitors. He crossed his fingers and flipped the switch. Instantly all the screens lit up showing places all around the camp. "Yes! I knew I'd fix it eventually!" Geoff said smiling. He looked at all the monitors when something caught his eye. '_… What then? … Duncan?' _Duncan, according to the monitors, was right outside the trailer. Geoff poked his head out and was instantly shoved back in. Duncan ran in the trailer, closing the door behind him.

"Duncan! What are you doing in camp? What if you get caught?" Geoff asked. Duncan looked around before answering.

"I was in the forest near camp when I heard Heather shouting Courtney was back. I had to make sure she was right, I had to know Courtney was here." He answered.

"Well she is, now get out of here before you get caught!"

"I won't get caught." Duncan said while walking up to the monitors. He looked around until he found the one he was looking for. The monitor showed Courtney and Bridgette talking in the girl's side of the Bass Cabin. "… So she really is back." He said gazing at Courtney.

"Yeah I said that already."

"Can she see? Did the surgery go well?"

"I don't know, she just got back. Chris said he would talk to us more about it later."

"Alright." He continued to stare at the screen until he spoke up again. "When are you going to start the plan?"

"Well she just got here and Chris figured she some needed rest. I was planning on doing it tomorrow."

"That's a good idea. What time tomorrow?" he asked still staring at the screen.

"I was thinking around sometime after breakfast."

"Alright. I'll be ready by then."

"Fine but you really should get out of here. By the looks of it Chef is patrolling the Eastern side of the island so I would head west if I were you."

"Fine. I'll be waiting." With that Duncan slowly looked outside before running like mad to the forest. '_Duncan… how far are you willing to go for her?'_

_

* * *

_

I woke up the next morning to more never ending blackness. I groaned while carefully making my way out of my bunk and to the door. '_I can't wait until 'I'm able to take these stupid bandages off.' _I said to myself. '_Hopefully I'll be able to see by then.' _Outside the air was warm and dry. I carefully made my way down the stairs and walked in the direction of voices that were hopefully coming from the mess hall. Soon I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Hi Courtney." Heather said once she reached me. "Headed for the mess hall?"

"I guess." I answered. "I have nothing better to do. Besides I think I should explain more to the others.

"Ok." Heather took my wrist and led me towards the mess hall. Breakfast hadn't started yet so only a few people were in there. "Trent and Gwen are the only ones here so far." Heather whispered to me. I nodded as she took me to the table they were sitting at.

"Hey Courtney." Trent greeted. "How are you feeling?" I shrugged.

"Fine I guess. No better than yesterday."

"That's good. Good that you're feeling fine I mean." Gwen said.

"So what happened on the mainland? What did the doctor say about you er… condition?" Trent asked. Before I could answer Heather spoke up.

"Let's wait for Chris and the others to get here. That way she won't have to explain a second time." She answered for me. I walked forward and sat down at the table with Heather right across from me like always. We sat in silence until some of the other campers started to arrive. Everyone would come in and ask me how I was feeling, but Heather always shooed them away before I could answer. The only person she let stay by me was Bridgette who arrived last with Chris right behind her.

"Can you call Chris over here?" I asked staring in the direction of Heathers voice.

"Sure." She answered. "Chris!" she called.

"Yeah?" Chris said. I jumped at how close he was. In all the noise of the mess hall I didn't hear him coming.

"Chris, I think you should tell them what happened now." I said.

"Ok. If that's what you want." I imagined Chris left since he didn't say anything else after that. "Attention campers!" he said. The noise died down as everyone turned their attention to Chris. "I believe it's time for me to explain what happened on the mainland and about Courtney. The first thing we did was…" at that point I stopped listening. I let my mind wander blocking out everything and everyone. Mainly my thoughts trailed to those of Duncan. Was he still on the island? What had he been doing while I was gone? Was he… still worried about me? I don't know how much time had passed before someone put a hand on my shoulder causing my to flinch.

"Hey girls. Can I borrow Court for a sec?" the voice of Geoff asked. There was silence for a moment before Gwen spoke.

"Uh sure. Why?" my friend asked.

"I just want to talk to her for a minute. If that's ok with you of course." I assumed he was talking to me. I shrugged and nodded. I felt Geoff gently grab onto my upper arm and start to guide me towards the exit. By the sound of it Chris had stopped talking and everyone was pretty quiet. I wondered where he had gone. I shook away the thoughts and concentrated on following Geoff to wherever it was he was taking me.

It felt like I was walking with Geoff for hours, but in reality it was only a few minutes. We walked in silence neither of us speaking a word until Geoff randomly stopped walking.

"Geoff? Where are we?" I asked shifting my weight from one foot to the other. By the feel of it we were somewhere in the forest.

"The edge of the forest a bit away from camp. Stay here, I'll be right back." He answered letting go of my arm.

"Wait Geoff! Where are you going?" I asked looking around wildly even though I could see nothing. I heard Geoff's rapid footsteps for a moment more than nothing. I clenched my hands into fists of anger at the thought of him just leaving me… wherever I was! But he was gone and I had no idea where he went or where I was. So I sighed in irritation and crossed my arms sitting myself down on the cool grass beneath me. It was then I realized how quiet it was. A bit too quiet for my tastes. Not even the wind made as sound as it blew past me in a gentle breeze. It freaked me out a bit. This was the kind of quiet that happened before a storm came. The quiet that came before something big, something bad.

I shuddered slightly in the quiet. What was taking Geoff so long? Where had he gone anyways? It was then I realized how helpless I was. All alone in some quiet forest. I felt so lost. Suddenly the noise of someone's footsteps behind me made me jump in surprise.

"Geoff? That you?" I asked turning my head around. Even though I knew I wouldn't see anything I just couldn't help but look around. There came no answer as whoever it was sat down on the grass beside me. "Geoff where did you go? I was starting to get freaked out."

"… Geoff's not here princess." An all too familiar voice answered. I felt my spine get still when I heard his quiet voice.

"… Duncan?" I asked nervously.

"The one and only." I could practically hear the smirk on his lips when he answered with that cocky tone of voice. Any other time it would have ticked me off, but now it frightened me slightly.

"Duncan… w-what are you doing here?" I asked starting to inch away from the direction his voice was coming from.

"… That doesn't really matter. Look the point is I need to talk to you." My fear was instantly replaced by anger.

"Well I don't want to talk to you! Get away from me!" I shouted standing up. I heard him stand up after me.

"Courtney relax I just want to talk."

"I already told you that I don't want to talk! So leave me alone!" I swung forward blindly in an effort to slap him, only to feel his hand grip my wrist tightly. The anger was replaced by fear again. "W-What are you doing? Let me go!" I snapped trying to wrench away from him. His grip loosened a bit but he still held on firmly.

"Courtney I'm not going to hurt you! Just listen to me!" in response I swung my other arm at him. He wasn't expecting that so I made contact with some part of his body, his gut I think. He grunted and let go of my wrist. Once he did I started to back away only to come into contact with something hard. A tree perhaps.

"I don't want to listen to anything you have to say!" I shouted feeling my way around the tree.

"Courtney please! I just want to say I'm sorry!" he cried desperately.

"Nothing you ever say will make me forgive you Duncan! You made me blind! I hate you!" I shouted at the top of my lungs feeling tears brim in my sightless eyes.

'_You and I both know you don't mean that.' _A familiar voice echoed in my head.

'Great. You again. Will you just get out of here!'

'_No I don't think I will. Don't be a stubborn mule Courtney. Your letting your feelings cloud your judgment. '_

'_Please! Just leave me alone I'm trying to deal with something.'_

'_Not very well I might point out. Duncan is trying to apologize. Just give him a chance! You would with any other person. So just shut up and let him talk!'_

'_No!'_

'_Why not?'_

'_Because!'_

'_Because why?'_

'_Because… because… oh just because!'_

'_Bah! It's like talking to a four year old. Listen to your all-knowing conscious Courtney! Where are you right now?'_

'_I have no idea! Geoff said the edge of the forest.'_

'_Correct. Who is here with you?'_

'_Duncan?'_

'_Correct again. Where is Duncan supposed to be?'_

'_Where are you getting at?'_

'_Answer the question damn it!'_

'_In his cell I assume.'_

'_So why then, Courtney, is he out here with you when he should be in his cell?'_

'_I don't know.'_

'_You are so clueless I swear. Don't you see Courtney?' _

'_No I don't see and it's his fault!'_

'_Silence! Don't you see what he's doing for you? He escaped from his cell and he's standing here pleading for you to listen to him apologize. Just give him a chance!'_

'_Why should I?'_

'_Because he loves you. And you love him. Listen to the all-knowing one…' _After that the voice was silent. '_Well that was a complete waste of time.' _I growled to myself. Suddenly I realized it was quiet again.

"Duncan?" I called out nervously my fear begging to rise.

"I'm right here." I yelped in surprise when I heard his voice right next to my ear. I scrambled backwards ramming into another tree. "Courtney please… I just want to apologize… I just want to talk." He said in a calm voice. I could hear him slowly walking towards me.

"No! Leave me alone!" with that I turned heel and ran into the forest.

"Courtney come back!" Duncan shouted running after me.

'_Get your ass back there fool!' _My conscious ordered. But I ignored them both. I ran blindly through the forest occasionally stumbling or bumping into something, but I pressed on. I could hear Duncan right behind me shouting for me to slow down and listen to him but I refused to listen.

The chase had begun.

* * *

**Lol. I'm updating this in computer class. Don't tell anyone though! XD We have a sub today anyways and honestly I have NO IDEA what we're supposed to be doing. I don't think the sub knows either s we're just messing around. Great fun great fun. **


	10. Truth Revealed

Chapter 10: Truth Revealed

_'I'm crazy. Duncan's crazy. Chris is crazy. This whole situation is crazy!' _These thoughts and more were going through my head as I literally ran blindly through the forest. No idea where I was going or where I even was with Duncan right on my tail. _'Crazy crazy crazy crazy CRAAAAAZY!'_ Every fiber in my being told me to stop and take a breath, and to talk to Duncan. But the pounding in my ears was too loud to hear them. Actually it was amazing I didn't run into any trees or trip over a bush or something. I must have been in the thinner part of the forest. We were right on the edge of it. I can barely hear Duncan's voice anymore. I must have gotten ahead of him. I didn't even stop to take a breath, I just kept running.

* * *

"Courtney wait!" Duncan cried as he ran after the terrified brunette. She was getting further and further away even though she couldn't see a thing. "Courtney come on! This is insane!" _'She probably can't even hear me.'_ He thought bitterly but pressed on. Thankfully they were in the thinner part of the forest at the time, but one turn changed that. He saw Courtney turn on a dime and rush into the thicker parts of the forest. "Courtney! You'll get lost!" but again she didn't hear and Duncan lost her in the darkness of the forest. He stood there panting and looking around with angry and terrified eyes. Courtney was all alone in that huge forest without sight, and he couldn't find her on his own. "Damn…" he snarled under his breath. He then turned heal and ran back the way he had come.

* * *

Chris had finished his story not to long after Courtney left the mess hall with Geoff. The campers were oddly silent once he was done which puzzled him slightly. He shrugged and went outside for no apparent reason. He stood outside of the mess hall staring up at the bright sun. He wished that soon Courtney would be able to see the sun again… He shook his head and rubbed his eyes irritably. No one had ever made Chris guilty in his whole life, and guilt was an extremely annoying feeling. _'But what should I be guilty about?'_ He asked himself as he took a stroll around the campsite. _'I'm not the one that made Court blind. Wasn't my fault.'_ But the feeling was still there. He didn't understand it. He rubbed his eyes again and walked towards his trailer. Maybe something in there could distract him from the annoying feeling that was following him around. He decided to spy on the campers in the mess hall to see what they really thought about his story. Chris walked up to the door of his trailer and was about to push it open when he heard someone else inside.

"Not good not good not good not good…" he heard someone mumble over and over again. He cocked an eyebrow and went inside. There he saw Geoff frantically staring at all the monitors showing different places on the island.

"Geoff? What are you doing here?" Chris asked crossing his arms with a scowl. He saw the blonde party boy flinch and slowly turn to face him.

"H-Hey Chris dude! What's up?" Geoff asked nervously.

"That's what I'd like to know. You're not even supposed to be in here."

"Yeah well uh…. You see uh…" suddenly something dawned on Chris.

"Where's Courtney? Didn't she walk out with you like ten minutes ago?"

"Uh… yeah! S-She wanted some alone time on the beach so I left her there." Chris' eyes widened.

"You left Courtney the beach? Alone? Blind Courtney! Who can't find her way back to camp!"

"We didn't go too far!" the host simply huffed and turned to leave his trailer.

"Fine. But I want you to get her so-ACK!" Chris was cut off when he went outside and something rammed into him knocking him to the ground. "What the hell?" he snared sitting up and rubbing his head. When he looked across from him he saw none other than the one who was most likely the cause of Chris' sickening guilt, Duncan. He had fallen to the ground and was rubbing his head as well. "What are you doing here?" he shouted. Duncan's eyes snapped open and looked a bit fearful for a second, but were quickly replaced with anger.

"No time man!" he jumped to his feet and ran into the trailer. Chris blinked once then ran in after him. "Geoff man I need-"

"I know dude I saw everything." Geoff cut him off stepping aside so Duncan could get a good view of the monitors.

"What did you see? How did you get out of your cell? What's going on? Where's Courtney?" Chris asked throwing his hands up for dramatic effect. Geoff glanced at him but looked back at the monitors a second later. All three of them were silent for a few minutes when suddenly Duncan screamed and banged his fists on the table.

"Damn it all! I don't see her!" he snarled.

"See who?" Geoff finally decided to fill Chris in on Duncan's plan while the punk kept frantically searching the monitors. Once he finished telling Chris how Courtney had run off into the forest he sighed and banged his head on the wall beside him.

"Wow you're an idiot." He said rubbing his head. Unfortunately that seriously tipped Duncan over the edge he was already leaning to. He grabbed the host's collar and lifted him off the ground anger burning like a wild fire in his eyes.

"What did you say?" Duncan shouted at the host dangling in his grasp.

"I said you're an idiot." Chris answered calmly.

"At least I'm trying to help her!" and that's what tipped Chris over the edge.

"Are you suggesting I haven't been helping? Where do you think Courtney's been for the past three days! Why do you think she has bandages over her eyes!" Duncan couldn't counter that. He just stared at the host angrily.

"Guy come on chillax! Let's just go back to the monitors and look for Court." Geoff intervened waving his arms around like mad.

"Don't think you're the only one around here who cares about Courtney." Duncan snarled. Chris only scoffed in response.

"Please. Who would think that? Every one's been worried sick about Courtney. And we all know you've been head over heels for her since the camping episode." Now the fire in Duncan's eyes were replaced with curiosity.

"What about you?"

"What ABOUT me?" Duncan raised an eyebrow to Geoff who shrugged and continued to search the monitors.

"Don't… don't you like Courtney more than a friend?" he asked in an odd whisper. Chris opened his mouth to answer when Geoff suddenly shouted.

"Found her!" Duncan instantly dropped Chris almost causing him to fall over again. Both of them rushed over to the big screen Geoff had pulled up. "She's on the north side of the island and by the looks of it she's heading for Mt. Wawanakwa, that huge mountain we jumped off of on the first episode." Without another word both of them ran out of the trailer headed for Mt. Wawanakwa. They ran right past the campers who were just coming out of the mess hall.

"What the!" Gwen shouted as they ran by carrying a strong breeze that whipped her hair to the side.

"Where's the fire?" Owen shouted after them.

"Uh… was that Duncan?" Harold pointed out. The campers were silent for a moment before running off the Chris' trailer. As they did Duncan and Chris ran side by side, step for step through the forest.

"Why are you coming?" Duncan asked angrily.

"Don't think you're the only one around here who cares about Courtney." Chris repeated Duncan's words from earlier with a smirk. Duncan continued to glare at him but pressed on. This was no time to be fighting with the host. Courtney could be in danger.

* * *

I had finally slowed down after a few more minutes of running. I leaned against what I was pretty sure was a tree with a lot of moss on the bark to catch my breath. Now I was sure I was in the deeper part of the forest. I bumped into more trees but thankfully didn't run head into them by some amazing stroke of luck. Thorn bushes and sharp branches kept scraping my legs so now I could feel the stinging of cuts and small trails of blood on them as well as my arms.

_'Great Courtney. Just great.' _I said to myself finally letting my train of thought catch up to me._ 'Now I'm lost in the forest with no one around. I hope Duncan catches up.'_ I mentally slapped myself. _'Why'd I just think that? Duncan is the whole reason I'm running. But all he wanted to do was apologize… maybe I should let him talk.'_

_'Listen to the voice of reason…'_

_'Go away already!'_

_'Voice of reason says run.'_

_'Why should I run? Haven't you been trying to convince me to talk to Duncan since we got back? Now I finally cave in and your telling me to run again.'_

_'Voice of reason says check out that tree your leaning on more closely.'_

_'Since when do you refer to yourself as the voice of reason in third person?'_ but the 'all mighty voice of reason' had left my mind. I decided to listen for once and ran my hands over the mossy tree. The only thing I noticed that I didn't before was that it was really wide and pretty short tree. I kept running my hands along the bark when I felt something odd. It was small, round, and a little bit wet. I felt or more carefully when suddenly I heard something, a low moaning sound. I snapped my hand back to my side when I heard the moan again. The second time I heard it, it wasn't really a moan. More like… a low growling sound.

_'… This just isn't my day.'_ I thought bitterly as the growl was replaced with a loud roar of a bear no doubt._ 'Damn! How can I mistake a bear, a BEAR, for a tree?'_ I screamed and ran off again with the bear right behind me. _'First I run from Duncan and now a bear! I think I prefer Duncan. He didn't have razor sharp teeth and claws!'_ I felt the ground underfoot rise slightly but didn't notice much. You don't notice much of anything when you're blind and running from a bear. I did notice a minute later however when it became a steady uphill climb. I wondered where the hell I was but pressed on. The bear let out another roar causing me to scream and lose focus for a moment. I stumbled forward slightly and cut my face on something, a branch maybe. There was a small ripping noise and suddenly I couldn't feel that small bit of pressure over my eyes anymore. The bandages must have gotten ripped off but I was too scared to open my eyes yet. Instead I kept them tightly shut and continued to run.

* * *

Duncan and Chris came to a screeching halt when they heard something. A scream. Courtney's scream.

"It came from over there!" Chris shouted pointing to the right. Duncan nodded and ran off with Chris right behind him. They heard her scream again and ran even faster. A few moments later they came onto the dirt path that led to the top of the mountain. They noticed with horror that footsteps most likely made by Courtney were imprinted on the ground close to the edge of the path, along with something else's.

"Geoff was right, she's headed to the top of the mountain. We have to cut her off!" Duncan stated then began to run down the path. Chris ran after him but stopped a moment later.

"Dude look at this!" he called over his shoulder.

"What? Come on we have to-" he stopped when he turned around and saw Chris holding something white in his hands. "Where did you get that?"

"It was on the branch… they're Courtney's bandages." Their locked eyes once then ran off faster than ever before. Eventually they saw two figures ahead of them. One was definitely Courtney, and the other was definitely a bear.

"Damn! Chris you deal with the bear, I got Courtney!"

"What? How the hell am I supposed to deal with the bear!"

"I don't know! Distract it or something!" Chris groaned and veered off the path into the forest.

"Chris where are you going? Chris!" Duncan shouted. Just when he felt his anger rising he saw Chris burst from the forest ahead of him and jump on the bears back. The bear roared and reared up on his back legs trying to get Chris off his back, but the host had his arms firmly locked around its neck. Duncan stood there mouth agape and watched Chris hold on for dear life.

"Don't just stand there idiot! Go find Courtney! She had gotten a lead before I jumped on the bear!" Chris grunted as the bear jumped and rolled trying to get him off. Duncan nodded and ran ahead careful to steer clear of the bear's flailing claws and ran ahead giving silent thanks to the host as he went. Once Chris saw him disappear up the path he used the same trick he used on Duncan when he went berserk almost a week ago. He had no idea if it would work on a bear, but he had to try. He pinched a certain part of the bear's neck and smirked in satisfaction when the bear reared up again roaring in pain. Chris let go of the bear's neck and dropped behind it dusting off his hands triumphantly. Although his smirk with quickly replaced with a frown when he noticed the bear was swaying back on forth on its back legs.

"… Great." He growled before the bear fell back like a huge tree and landed on Chris. "Great!" he hissed again into its fur. He managed to get his upper body out from under the giant bear and roll it off of him. He staggered to his feet and winched when he tried to move his left arm. He must of hurt it somehow when the bear landed on him. Regardless Chris ignored the pain and slowly walked up the path leading to the top of the mountain.

* * *

She was right ahead of him. She was right there, but still out of reach. Once Duncan broke through the small bit of forest on the edge of the peak of the mountain Duncan saw Courtney headed straight for edge. _'She going to run right off the edge!_' He said to himself in horror. She didn't even know where they were… When she walked off the edge if the fall didn't kill her from not landing right, then the sharks would…

"Courtney! Stop!" he screamed as loudly as possible, praying that she would hear him. Praying that she would stop in time. And thank his lucky star, she did.

"Duncan?" he heard her ask still running. She came to a skidding halt right on the edge of the mountain just one step away from falling. She still had no idea where they were. Courtney turned around slowly and Duncan noticed that Chris had been right. There was a small still bleeding cut on face that started at the edge of her forehead and went across the very edge of her eye and the corner of her ear on the left side of her face. In that space was where the bandages would have been. They were off, but he also noticed Courtney had her eyes tightly shut. He wondered why she hadn't opened them yet to see if she could… well see. Or had she opened her eyes and she was still blind? He was snapped from his thoughts when Courtney called his name again.

"Duncan? Is that you?" she repeated with some fear in her voice. Duncan smiled and stepped forward. Only a few feet separated them now.

"Yep Princess, it's me." He said calmly. Courtney frowned keeping her eyes tightly shut, her brow furrowed deep in thought. Duncan waited patiently to see what she would do next, and felt his heart soar when she cracked a small smile.

"Duncan." She repeated one more time. He beamed and walked toward her. Courtney stepped forward once, but suddenly froze. And that's when Duncan heard a small snapping sound. That's when the edge of the mountain gave way under Courtney and she fell, screaming his name.

"COURTNEY!"

* * *

I was falling. I could tell, even though I couldn't see. You can always tell when you're falling, and falling when you can't see is terrifying. Not knowing where you are, how high your up, or what's below you. Not knowing which way is up or which way is down. Definitely the most terrifying moment in my life. I didn't even know I was on the edge of the mountain I had just climbed. As I was running I thought I could hear Chris and Duncan behind me but I wasn't sure, so I kept running. Moments after that I distinctly heard Duncan shout my name. Apparently I had stopped in time right on the edge of the cliff and turned to face him. I was scared at first, but then pushed that away and smiled at him. I could almost see him smiling back at me, but I was too scared to open my eyes. Too scared to still be blind. But I was even more scared when I was falling.

As I was falling I could help but feel this was the end. I would never see Duncan again and tell him I forgave him. I would never see Chris and thank him for all he's done for me, he was a true friend. I would never see anything again. Period. Suddenly I felt my arm catch on something. Actually it was more like something grabbed my arm making me stop abruptly in mid fall. Now I was pretty sure I was right side up, but I still had no idea where I was. Then I realized, how could I have stopped? The answer was obvious.

"Duncan?" I shouted. Whatever was around my arms, Duncan's hands most likely, tightened.

"I got you Court!" I heard him grunt. It was then I decided it was now or never, and never seemed pretty close at the moment. I tilted my head upwards and slowly opened my eyes. I felt my heart stop when all I saw was the blackness I had gotten so used to, but after a moment or two the darkness began to fade. Slowly, very slowly, it was replaced with light. Things were really blurry at first. All I could see was Duncan's faint outline above me. But then just as slowly as the disappearing light things became clearer. And soon I was able to fully and clearly see Duncan's face as he stared down at me eyes wide and jaw dropped.

"… Duncan!" I sobbed happily tears starting to gather in my eyes. Eyes that could now see, and Duncan was the first thing I saw since going blind. He smiled back but suddenly scowled and tightened his grip on my arm even more. I looked down noticing with horror that I was dangling above the shark-infested waters below Mt. Wawanakwa. I looked back up at Duncan. He was strong but there was nothing for him to hold on to, no traction, and he was begging to slide over the edge. "Duncan hold on!"

"To what exactly?" He growled trying to pull me up, but that only made him slide off faster. His whole upper body was now hanging over the edge with his legs about to go over as well. 'No…' I said to myself the tears begging to flow over. _'No. Not now. Not after everything that's happened. After I can finally see again, after Duncan and I together again, not now. Not like this.'_

"I can't find anything to grab Princess!" Duncan's voice snapped me out of my thoughts as he slid over the edge more and more. I figured if I was going to die, I was glad I was able to see Duncan's face one more time. The only thing left undone was to thank-

"Chris?" I gasped when I saw him appear seemingly out of nowhere behind Duncan on the cliff. Chris' eyes widened and without a second to spare he grabbed Duncan's legs and began to pull him up.

"Wow you're heavy!" Chris grunted as he pulled him up. Once Duncan was firmly on the ground again he ran to the edge of the mountain and grabbed my other arm helping Duncan pull me up. And just like that we were all standing away from edge smiling like a bunch of idiots. Duncan opened his mouth to say something, but before he could I tackled him to the ground giving him a bone-crushing hug.

"Duncan! I was so scared!" I sobbed gripping his shirt tightly and burying my face in his chest. Duncan only smiled and wrapped his arms around me pressing me closer to him.

"It's ok Princess. Your safe now." he whispered. I smiled and lifted my head wiping away my tears and gave him a mock angry glare.

"Don't call me Princess." I told him in the best serious tone I could but my smirk ruined it. He smirked right back.

"Not a chance."

"I hate you."

"I hate you to." on that note we leaned in and shared the longest, most passionate kiss I've ever had. Sadly it didn't last too long because we broke apart when we heard something behind us. I turned my head to see Chris smiling at us. I giggled a little and walked up to him.

"Thank you so much Chris. You saved me." I said to him smiling widely. Chris shrugged looking embarrassed.

"I only helped. Duncan is the one who really saved you."

"Not true man. You held off that bear before it could get to Courtney." Duncan said from behind me. I stared at Chris with wide eyes.

"You took on a bear?" Chris shrugged again.

"I guess but-" I cut him off when I gave him a strong hug like I had with Duncan, but loosened my arms when he gave a small gasp of pain. I looked up at him quizzically but he smiled reassuring me it was nothing. "I'm fine. I think I just hurt my ribs when that bear fell on me." I smiled back and gave her a gentler hug feeling his right arm wrap around by back returning the hug.

"Thank you again Chris. I wouldn't be able to see right now if it wasn't for you." I whispered pulling away. He smiled wider only seeming to get even more embarrassed.

"Yeah… well… I owed you for the hair gel." He winked smirking playfully then went past me. "So if you two are done with your little heartwarming reunion I'm going back to camp. I don't know about you dudes but I'm hungry!" Duncan and I laughed and followed him down the path side by side.

"So… you never thought of Chris as more of a friend… right?" Duncan asked out of nowhere.

"Well… at one point I began to think that. But then I realized you were always the one I loved." Duncan smirked triumphantly and put an arm over my shoulder pulling me closer.

"You just can't resist me, can you?" I laughed and rested my head on his arm.

"Guess not." And as the campgrounds came into view I couldn't help but think, this whole thing started with a single bottle of hair gel. This whole big misunderstanding.

* * *

**Lo and behold! The final chapter and an epilouge on the way. It's tradition for me to post the final chapter right after the epilouge, and this is no exception. The epilouge shall be posted right after this.**


	11. In The End

**WARNING: HORRIBLY SAPPY ENDING AHEAD. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. XD! **

**

* * *

**

Epilogue: In the End

It was the end of TDI with Owen being the lucky camper who made it all the way. The end of the crappy cabins, the end of the radioactive sludge they called food, the end of the challenges, the end of the man-eating sharks, and the end of everything. I stood in the Killer Bass cabin with my bag in my hand waiting for Bridgette to come. She walked up to me with her bag in her hand.

"Ready to go?" she asked. I took one last look at the cabin that had been my home for the past eight weeks before answering.

"Yeah… I'm ready." I walked out of the cabin for the last time, waiting on the porch for the guys to come out. Soon they came, Duncan first followed by Geoff and DJ. Once Duncan saw me he smiled.

"Hey there Princess." He said. I smiled and walked down the steps with him. After we had come back from the mountain a few weeks ago things were pretty hectic. The second we got there we had been swarmed by campers all asking if I was ok and that they were happy beyond belief I could see again. It was touching… after that things pretty much went back to normal. Chef started feeding us his grotesque food and Heather had gone back to her snappy nature. However she was never as mean as she once was before my accident, especially around me. She really was like a big sister now… other than that things were normal, except for my eyes actually. Because of the surgery I have to wear glasses whenever I read, a small side effect but I don't mind.

"… I'm really going to miss Wawanakwa." I said sadly taking one last look at the cabins.

"Really? I'm not. I can't wait to get off this rock." I frowned slightly when I remembered talking to Chris the day we came back about leaving a rock and wanting to come back.

"Don't be so sure." I said still looking around the campgrounds one last time. I tucked a wispy of brown hair behind my ear and felt my fingers graze over the scar on the corner of my head. The scar I got when I was running from the bear and the branch tore my bandages off. I smiled when I felt it. I saw the scar as a sort of trophy, a reminder of what happened. It reminded me that I was a CIT that could overcome anything, even being blind. We kept walking until we reached the docks where everyone was standing waiting for the boat to take us home. Once Chris saw the last campers arrive he began to speak.

"Hey campers… this is it huh?" he said sadly. "This summer has been full of surprises, twists, and turns. I bet you're all ready to get off this rock huh?" everyone nodded except me. "You just wait. In about two weeks you'll be dying to come back." He said smiling. The boat next to him turned on. "Beth. Time to go home." Beth walked forward and shook hands with Chris.

"Thanks Chris. I'll never forget my experience here. TDI taught me a lot. I thank you for that." With that she boarded the boat and left.

"Heather, you're up." Before Heather left she said goodbye to Bridgette Gwen and me. It was small moments like this when she totally let her guard down and was actually nice.

"Bye guys. I'll never forget you. BFFs forever." She said waving. I gave Heather a quick hug before she left.

"Bye Heather. Thank you for everything you did for me." Heather smiled and hugged me back.

"Anything for my little sis." She joked. I smiled and watched her walk up to Chris shake hands with him. "Bye Chris. I'll never forget my experience here either. TDI really changed me." She turned around to look at the other campers and scowled. "Later losers!" she smiled evilly reminding them that she was still the queen bee. She shot us one more friendly smile and boarded the boat. Then, she was gone.

"Gwen." Chris called next. Gwen turned to say goodbye to us before leaving.

"See ya later. I hope this isn't goodbye forever." We shook hands, then she left to say goodbye to Chris. "Same here I guess. I learned that you don't have to stick to the title people give you. I learned that you should be yourself, and that it's ok for a Goth to smile." She said smiling.

"Ezekiel." Ezekiel shrugged and walked up to Chris.

"If I learned anything it would be don't mess with chicks. They are a whole lot smarter and stronger than guys are, eh?" I nodded in approval with the rest of the girls.

"Eva."

"Anger management is all I can say." Eva said just walking past Chris and onto the boat.

"Noah."

"I didn't learn anything. This whole game was a waste of time if you ask me." Noah said rolling his eyes.

"Sadie and Katie."

"Oh my gosh we learned that even the best of friends can fight sometimes!" Sadie said.

"Bridgette." Bridgette turned around and hugged me.

"Bye Courtney. You're the best friend I ever had. I'll never forget the times we spent together." Then she walked up to Chris. "I learned that you can make unexpected friends anywhere you go." She said smiling and Duncan and I.

"Courtney." He said sadly. I was surprised that I was leaving so soon, so was Duncan. He turned to face me before I left.

"I'll… miss you Duncan." I said looking up into his pale blue eyes.

"Don't worry, Princess. We'll meet again. I promise." He said. Then he leaned down and kissed me. I smiled and walked up to Chris.

"Chris… I know I learned a lot here. I learned that winning isn't everything. I learned that friends don't hold you back, they make you stronger in more ways than one. Lastly I learned hate can easily be turned to love by the most unexpected people." I said smiling at Duncan.

"… I sure will miss you Courtney." Chris said sadly.

"I'll miss you to Chris. I'll never forget what you did for me. You saved me." Chris smiled and held out his hand. I rolled my eyes and hugged him. He smiled and hugged me back. I broke away from him and got on the boat.

* * *

Chris smiled and stared up at the sky letting his mind drift off to thoughts of him and Courtney when she was still blind. '_I love you so much Courtney… but I know you love someone else.' _He thought while glancing at Duncan. '_I'll always love you, no matter who you chose. I hope you find happiness wherever you go.' _He smiled wider and looked back at the other campers ready to leave the island. Then he straightened up and called the next person leaving.

* * *

I felt tears come up as I watched the island shrink further and further into the distance. '_I'll never forget this island.' _I thought to myself smiling. I wiped away my tears and sat down, enjoying my last ride on the boat of losers. '_But I'm not a loser. I've won so much, they don't even know.' _I smiled even more as my boat continued across the lake towards the mainland. I turned back to look one last time at the beautiful island. '_I'll come back some day. I promise.' _

_

* * *

_

**And thus... Misunderstandings comes to an end. After limping through that terribly fluffy ending I hope you'll find it in your heart to give me that last review I crave. **

**I thank all of you who have reviewed faved and read this story, my very first, from beggining to end. **

**Writing Forever, The Silent Assassin**


End file.
